Hetalia High
by AudeatadSomnia
Summary: England and Poland have to survive through high school! A bit crack-ish for the first few chapters, but gets more serious! AmericaxEngland and PolandxLithuania
1. The Health Class

**Includes: Slight AU. Implied Yaoi couples, mild language, and nuclear weapons.**

**Rating: 14+**

**Authors' Notes: This is Poland! :) Explaining this story a little, me and England were sitting in health class bored and decided to write. And we took turns writing and this is how it turned out. There will definitely be multiple chapters! By the way, Lithuania will not be called Liet, instead Lithy. Because Jill (poland) owns the English manga and that's what he is called. :)**

**Disclaimer: Will be read by Poland!**

**Poland: Why, like, me?**

**Lithuania: Please just read the disclaimer Poland...**

**Poland: Fine, only because you like asked nicely, Lithy! Ahem, it like says "Hetalia is not owned by Jill²." Like, what a totally boring disclaimer!**

* * *

Chapter One

"Alright, everybody SHUT UP!" Germany shouted, quickly calming the whole class down. No one knew why Germany was teaching health class anyway, he was supposed to be a student. "I know no one wants to be here, myself included, so let's just get this over with!"

"PASTA!" Italy randomly shouted.

"Quiet, Italy-kun..." Japan scolded quietly, only to have Germany glare at the both of them. Then he began to teach the class.

"Those stupid gits! I wish they could be quiet!" England whispered to Poland.

"I, like, totally agree!" Poland mumbled in response, "And I wish Lithy was in this class... I'm, like, so bored!"

"I'm just glad America isn't in this class, it would be much worse!"

"He'd, like, probably turn this class into explaining why McDonald's is healthy! It's totally not!" Poland laughed a little too loudly, causing Germany to look at them.

England looked back at his papers and waited until Germany was talking about pointless crap, "I can't wait for this class to be over."

"Me too... Remind me again why we have to, like, take this class..." Poland rolled his eyes and started to draw hearts on a random scrap of paper.

"Honestly, I have no idea, but it's pointless!" England rolled his eyes as well, and started randomly writing on a piece of paper.

Poland looked up as some of the other countries, Sweden, Austria, Hungary and Switzerland started to argue loudly.

"Why, like, won't they shut up?" He said, annoyed.

"Stupid gits!" England mumbled and went back to his pointless story, "We could have America nuke them, that'll make 'em shut up."

"We could have Russia do the same right after. Look, he, like, looks annoyed!" Poland said pointing across the room at Russia who had his creepy murderous smile on. England then quickly wrote a note on a sheet of paper then threw it across the room to Russia when Germany wasn't looking. Then he sat back and texted America.

**To: America**

**From: England**

_I need you to nuke some countries! :)_

**To: England**

**From: America**

_who? :D_

**To: America**

**From: England**

_Sweden, Austria, Hungary and Switzerland!_

**To: England**

**From: America**

_okay! I'm on it Artie! :D_

**To: America**

**From: England**

_YOU STUPID GIT! DON'T CALL ME THAT!_

**To: England**

**From: America**

_sorry iggy. :'(_

Poland watched England texting and laughed, "America, is so, like, weird!" looking across the room he saw Russia reading the note, having a small evil smile on his face and saying, "Kol, kol, kol, kol, kol, kol, kol."

"I know he's going to nuke them..." Suddenly having an idea, Poland pulled out his pink cell phone and texted Lithuania.

**To: Lithy**

**From: Poland**

_Avoid health room at all costs! :3_

**To: Poland**

**From: Lithy**

_Why? o.o_

**To: Lithy**

**From: Poland**

_Russia and America are going to nuke some countries! ^.^_

England looked at the texts and laughed. "ENGLAND! POLAND!" Germany yelled. They both looked at Germany, "Pay attention." They both sighed and difted in and out of what he was teaching.

"I hate this class, Poland."

"I don't even want to pay attention... I hate this class too!" Poland made a pouting face then continued to text Lithuania under his desk.

"When is America going to, like, nuke them? What class is he in?" He asked in between texts.

"Hold on I'll ask."

**To: America**

**From: England**

_When are you going to nuke them?_

**To: England**

**From: America**

_Hmmmmm hb after class as they are leaving?_

**To: America**

**From: England**

_That works._

England went back to writing his story and then looked up, "After class," He said in between texts and sentences.

"Then we have to get out quick after class. I, like, do NOT want to die!" Poland said.

"America said he was going to wait until we get out," England explained and went back to texting.

"Oh, like, thank God..." Poland said, reading a new text from Lithuania, "Oh no! Lithy is stuck in a class with France... that's a rape waiting to happen. But if he ever, like, goes near MY Lithy I'm going to turn his capital into Warsaw!"

"I'm just glad America isn't in that class... but I think Russia should nuke France too..." England trailed off.

**To: Russia**

**From: England**

_Nuke France too._

**To: England**

**From: Russia**

_Y?_

**To: Russia**

**From: England**

_Because I said so._

**To: England**

**From: Russia**

_Ok_

"Yay for, like, nuking France!" Poland cheered, smiling evilly, "And look! Class is over!" The bell then rang and Poland scrambled to get his stuff and leave.

England rushed out as well and saw America looking at the door patiently...

* * *

To be continued

**

* * *

**

**And nuking shall commence in chapter two! Please R&R, it will make both Jills very happy. :)**

**Poland: It'll like make me happy too!**

**Me: Yes of course! Poland, England, Lithy and America will be happy too! And I'll give you Polish donuts to go with every review! :)**


	2. NUKING OF COUNTRIES! and geometry

**Includes: Slight AU Nuclear Weapons (Which Are Awesome Btw) **

**Disclaimer: Shall Be Done By England And America XD**

**

* * *

**

America: But, I Don't Wanna Do The Disclaimer *Pouts*

**England: You Bloody Git Just Say It!**

**America: Iggy, You Didn't Say It Nicely *Pouts Again* **

**England: Oh God…**

**America: It's Not Nice To Use God's Name In Vain…**

**England: Are You Going To Say The Disclaimer Or Not You Stupid Git?**

**America: *Sighs* Fine…If I Have Too…**

**England: Good…**

**America: Jill² Does Not Own Hetalia Blah Blah Blah Here Is The Story**

"Hello America, Good luck like nuking everybody!" Poland said and quickly walked away. A minute later they both heard a loud explosion. Poland and England turned around and looked back at their health class, to see smoke coming out of the doorway. Then they heard another loud explosion from somewhere in the school. "Russia" England whispered. Poland nodded and they walked together to their next class.

**To: England **

**From: America**

_hey iggy…. guess wat?_

**To: America**

**From: England**

_What? I'm in class you git!_

**To: England **

**From: America**

_tha nuking went well, tho I juss injured thm…bt I gots suspended XD_

**To: America**

**From: England**

_Okay. Well, I'll make sure you get the notes from the classes we have together…_

**From: America**

**To: England**

_russia gots suspended too, tho his is a week mines only 5 dayss _

**To: America**

**From: England**

_Ok, well I have to go… I have a geometry test. Bye. _

**To: England **

**From: America**

_okie dokie iggy BYE! BYE!_

_England shook his head and put his phone in his pocket. __**America can be so immature at times**__. _He thought to himself. In the middle of his test he looked over to Poland who was sitting across the room. _**Of course he would be texting **_He thought. _**Him and Lithuania should just get together.**_

He finished his test and flipped it over and looked blankly at his desk. He couldn't wait for this day to be over.

Poland was very happy about how this day was going. Even though he was taking a horrible math test, he kept his mood up by texting Lithuania at the same time. He had of course mastered the art of texting with out looking so it was easy for him to not get caught.

**To: Poland **

**From: Lithy**

_Thank you for getting rid of France! XD_

Poland smiled at that.

**To: Lithy **

**From: Poland**

_Don't thank me! It was mostly England's idea ^.^ It was also Russia and America that did it :D_

**To: Poland **

**From: Lithy**

_In that case, thank England for me :p. Did America get in trouble? _

_I could careless if Russia did.._

Poland quickly wrote a note to England asking if America got into any trouble. When the teacher wasn't looking he threw it across the room hitting England in the face.

England glared at his friend from across the room, Poland sheepishly smiled back at him. He looked down at the note and quickly wrote down his answer and threw it back to Poland and saw him text Lithuania. He then went back to texting America who was complaining to him about how boring his suspension was. Then the bell rang signaling to the fortunate students who had A lunch that it was time to eat. England gathered his books and waited in the hall for Poland. Then they walked off to lunch…

To Eventually Be Continued *^_^*

**So That My Hetalia Loving Friends, Is The Beloved Chapter 2. Now, All You Have To Do Is R&R. Tell Us, Did You Like It? Did You Hate It? Did You Laugh So Hard You Almost Cried? Did You Laugh, Cry, AND Pee Your Pants? Did You Just Laugh? Am I Asking Too Many Questions? So, Go Click The Magical Button At The Bottom That Says Review…And Well…Review XD. You Will Be Making England, Poland, America, And Lithuania VERY Happy People…And We May Just Give You Cookies For Every Positive Review….Or Not… *^_^***

**America: I WANT COOKIES!**

**Me: You Don't Get Cookies**

**America: Why Not?**

**Me: Because. I. Said. So :p**

**America: No Fair**

**Me: Life Isn't Fair…Get Over It…**

**America: NEVER! **


	3. Lunch Time

Author's notes: Well, chapter three is here! And that means that England and Poland have to go to lunch. Just thinking ahead, some people may not understand the school's scheduling system. They have a four block schedule alternating on a four day schedule. They have their science class for three of the four days and gym on the days they don't have science. Also, lunch is held during one of three slots during third block, either A, B, or C lunch. A lunch you go to lunch before your third class, B you go to class for half then lunch then have the next half of class, C you go to class then go to lunch when it's over. Sorry, we should have explained that before. Anyway...

Disclaimer: Lithy~ Your turn!

Lithuania: Hetalia does not belong to Jill². So please don't sue them, take over their countries or anything similar.

Me: I don't think they'll take over...

Lithuania: You never know.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

As England and Poland walked to lunch, Poland spotted Lithuania. As quietly as possible he crept up behind Lithuania and tackled him.

"Hi Lithy! Like, how are you?" He asked the poor country that was now laying face down on the ground.

"I'm fine, Poland," Lithuania looked up, "Hello England."

"Hello Lithuania," England as Lithuania and Poland got up and walked to their lunch table. Italy and Sealand, who they usually sat with were already there. England sat at the back of the table so he could continue texting the American who was still complaining.

"So America, like, got suspended!" Poland cheerfully explained to Lithuania, as he opened his lunch, which contained some usual Polish meal, "And now, he's totally complaining to England. That's, like, so predictable!"

"I see..." Lithuania said, feeling slightly bad for America, "Well, how are the countries he nuked doing?"

"They're all, like, in the nurse's office. They should be totally fine in, like, a day or two. It wasn't a big nuke..." Poland said, not caring very much, "Hopefully, like, France will be out for longer though!"

"He most likely will be out for a long time, considering Russia nuked him," England said in between texts and eating his lunch.

Lithuania shivered as he imagined the damage Russia's nuclear weapons could cause, "Well... at least France won't be bothering anyone for a while."

"Not just for 'a while', he'll, like, never bother you again!" Poland said with an evil smirk, "If he ever goes near you I'll have him nuked again!"

"Poland... calm down... France isn't _that _bad," Lithuania said, suddenly worried for France's life.

"Poland, you may want to see a therapist if it goes too far," England paused, "I'm all for nuking, but death is pushing it, don't you think?" He asked, sipping his tea.

"I, like, don't need a therapist!" Poland said, getting a little annoyed, "I just, like, totally don't want anyone touching MY Lithy!"

"Um, 'Your' Lithy?" Lithuania repeated.

Ignoring him, Poland continued, "And I wouldn't go as far as killing him... just, like, knocking him into a coma!"

"Possessive much? And besides, that's also a little extensive Poland," England said.

"Poland," Sealand said, finally saying something, "I'm worrying a little about your mental health."

"Vee~ It's true Poland!" Italy agreed, through a large mouthful of pasta.

"I can, like, be as possessive as I like! Like, I'm sure you'd be upset if someone was going near America. Isn't that, like, right England?" Poland said as he ate some paczki out of his lunch, "And, Sealand, you have, like, no right to worry about my mental health! I'm perfectly sane!"

"Really, please relax Poland!" Lithuania said again, "Don't worry, France doesn't need to be nuked again."

"Fine, Fine..." Poland said, finishing his lunch and attempting to steal some of Italy's pasta.

"That has NOTHING to do with this Poland!" He paused, "Besides, America can take care of himself... hopefully," England ate his scones and texted said American.

"Poland... you are far from sane," Sealand said.

"And don't touch my pasta!" Italy said, pushing Poland's hands away and covering the pasta, "MINE!"

"England and America sittin' in a tree-" Poland started but Lithuania covered his mouth.

"Don't worry, Sealand. Poland is sane... he just is a little... uh... protective, should I say?"

Poland pulled Lithuania's hand off his mouth, "Not protective. I, like, just don't like that perverted guy!" He said, clinging onto Lithuania's arm, "And Italy, why can't I, like, have a little pasta? I'm, like, totally hungry!"

Lithuania sighed and gave Poland some cepelinai out of his lunch.

England sighed as well. _'This is why I talk to unicorns...' _He thought.

"Vee~ England can I have a scone?" Italy asked. England handed him one and continued to eat.

"Poland, don't. You know I don't like America," He said, glaring at his friend.

"Oh, like, sure..." Poland rolled his eyes, "You so definitely like him! Aren't I , like, right Lithy?"

"I'm not in a position to say so, Poland..." Lithuania said, a little wary of joining the conversation.

"Like, whatever. You two will get together eventually. I, like, know it!" Poland then took Lithuania's cup of coffee and drank the rest.

"Poland, I was still drinking that..." Lithuania said. He knew very well it was not a good idea to give Poland too much caffeine.

"Oh, like, sorry," Poland replied, not sounding apologetic at all.

"You steal too much food Poland," Sealand said. England then looked up angrily.

"I will NOT get together with America YOU GIT!" England paused, "And if anybody should get together, it should be you and Lithuania!"

Lithuania turned very red, "M-me? And Poland? I don't know about that..."

"I'd be, like, fine with that," Poland smiled, "But only if Lithy is, like, totally good with it too."

Lithuania stayed quiet and finished his lunch, still with a very red face.

"Denial, Lithuania, Denial!" Italy said, "Vee~ You two, you'd be so cute together!" He said, bouncing up and down and clapping his hands together like a little kid, which only made Lithuania go even more red. England smiled at this and finished his lunch.

"Not in denial..." Lithuania weakly protested, "I... I guess I'd be fine dating Poland."

Poland stood up and cheered, "Yes! I'm, like, totally dating Lithy!"

"Yeah..." Lithuania looked very embarassed still, but looked happy as well.

"Now all we need to do is get Germany and Italy together," Sealand said.

"That'll be, like, so easy!" Poland said as he hugged Lithuania in a death grip. Italy stopped in the middle of eating and looked up.

"Vee...?"

* * *

To Be Continued

**

* * *

****And that's the end of chapter three! I'm happy with it. What about you? R&R, we always like knowing what people think!**

**Anyway, something interesting happened when I was typing this story. You know a country isn't recognized when it doesn't show up in spell check... Every time I typed Sealand it said I spelled it wrong!**

**Poland: That's, like, too bad! And they didn't think paczki was spelled right either. They're Polish doughnuts! Like, who doesn't know that?**

**Lithuania: A lot of people actually. Just like some people don't know that cepelinai is a Lithuanian food made of minced meat-stuffed potatoes. It thought that was spelled wrong too.**

**Me: Eh, I'll have to fix this so-called "spell check" then... Bye everybody!**


	4. Denial, Thou Art A Heartless Bitch

**Includes: Mild Language, Slight Kissing, And…DENIAL! XD Disclaimer Shall Be Done By Poland And England. **

**England: I Did The Last One! I Am NOT Doing This One!**

**Poland: Come on Iggy please like do it?**

**England: No, I'm Putting My Foot Down On This One **

**Poland: Like come on England! **

**England: I Did The Last One…So…No!**

**Poland: Don't be like such a stupid git! *laughs***

**England: That's My Fucking Line You Stupid Bloody GIT!**

**Poland: Say it or I will like totally imply the Poland rule and like make Warsaw your new capital**

**England: Fine…. Jill² does not and will not own Hetalia Axis Powers or World series *says in bored tone***

**Poland: YAY! You like said it *smiles***

**England: Shut Up You Git **

Chapter 4

After lunch Poland became very bold and kissed Lithuania's cheek, then he ran off with England to their next class before they could see his reaction. "That was like the best lunch EVER!" Poland said blushing ever so slightly, "But you need to like admit you like LOVE America"

"I DON'T LOVE AMERICA YOU GIT!" he said slowly getting mad at his friend

"You are like so in DENIAL!" Poland said laughing "ADMIT IT" They continued the argument on whether England was in love with a said person or not as they walked into their English class.

England sat at his desk pissed of at not only Poland but everyone else who assumed he and America secretly liked each other. America was stupid incompetent, obnoxious, too obsessed with hamburgers for his own good and to top that off, he was annoying! He pulled out a scrap sheet of paper and wrote a note to Poland.

Poland,

I am sorry to inform you, but I don't like (or love as you put it) America. I never have and I never will. I'm sorry, but this is a fact you and everyone else will just have to accept.

~England

He than went back to reading quietly like the teacher had told them too. Poland shook his head as he read the note and scribbled his own at the bottom.

England,

Because you are like my friend I'll like be straight forward with you on this. YOU. LIKE. HIM.! You just obviously like haven't figured it out yet :D

~Poland3

He passed the note back to England and complained to Lithuania over text about England's denial and how he may to get help for it.

England sighed and shook his head. He didn't like America! How many times did he have to tell these people? He sighed again and wrote down the notes for him and Poland, since Poland was busy doing things on his phone. England ignored the texts he was getting from America. He really could not wait for this day to be over, he spent the whole block looking at the clock.

As the block ended Poland went over to England, "Alright, like if you say you don't like him, then I'll like stop saying it" Then mumbled under his breath so England couldn't hear "To like your face at least…" They then walked off to A.P Bio and took seat next to each other.

England sat at his desk looking at clock that was above the periodic table of elements that was painted on the wall. _**Only 80 fucking minutes left **_He thought. _**Only 80 minutes. **_He looked blankly at the Promethean not really wanting to pay attention to what was going on. After awhile when he got bored looking blankly at his desk and playing aimlessly with his black pen he decided to text America back. He glanced over to Poland who appeared to be on the internet, texting Lithuania, and making it look like he was actually paying attention. England then went back to aimlessly playing with his pen and drawing random and pointless things on his papers. Than finally after what seemed like forever the afternoon announcements cam on and he waited for the bell to ring.

Poland spent the entire class on his facebook spamming England and Lithuania's walls. England's wall now had just about 100 posts saying DENIAL! and Lithuania's wall was now covered in hearts. Somewhere in the middle of class he noticed England was texting America again and smirked. After the announcements, Poland turned to England, "Want to like walk home with me and Lithy? He like just texted me asking to like invite you along too"

England nodded his head and they walked to their lockers which, conviently were next to each other. After grabbing his things he turned towards Poland and they walked to Lithy's locker….where things were about to get weird…

To Be Eventually Continued *^_^*

**Well, That's Chapter 4. Yes, Me And Poland Are Going To Make You Sit And Wonder 'OMG What's Going To Happen In Chapter 5?' Well, R&R And You Will Find Out XD Paczki And Scones That DO NOT Taste Like Ass Shall Be Given Out With Every Review. Oh And America And Other Countries Will Show Up In The Next Chapter.**

**America: That's because 'I'M THE HERO'**

**Me: Yes, Alfred You Are Totally The Hero *says sarcastically***

**America: You make me sad :'( **

**Me: Sorry **

**America: No your not…**

**Me: *Hands America A Cookie* Here Will This Make You Feel Better?**

**America: YES! **


	5. Fighting and McDonald's

Warnings: Slight swearing, yaoi couples, Prussia beating, thrown food, light USUK fluff.

Notes: This chapter was just written today! If there are any errors it's probably Jill (Poland)'s fault because she had no time and rushed... anyway.

Disclaimer: Hm... who wants to read it?

England: NOT AGAIN.

Poland: Already like done it.

Lithuania: I've read it before.

America: I've read too!

Me: WHO SHOULD READ IT THEN?

* * *

Italy: Vee~... I'll read it! Hetalia is not owned by Jill²! PASTA!

Chapter 5

As they walked up to Lithuania's locker, Poland angrily realized Prussia was already there with Lithuania. On top of that, Lithuania clearly had a look that said "Oh God help me..."

"Prussia! Like, get away from Lithy!" Poland said grabbing Lithuania's arm and pulling him away.

Prussia smirked at him, "'Like' why?" he said, mocking Poland's accent.

England sighed as the two started to fight, "Guys! Guys!" _Where are the unicorns and fairies when you need them? _England thought, "Um, guys! I have a question," England said softly trying to get their attention but failing epically.

Poland, after saying what he needed to say, hid behind Lithuania, "Like, go get him Lithy!"

"What? W-why me?" Poland ignored his question and shoved him forward.

Prussia laughed, "What's _he_ going to do?" Lithuania lived up to his status as one of the trembling trio, and started shaking.

"England... help...?"

England sighed and walked towards Prussia. Prussia started backing away from the English man, "E-england... what are you doing?" England ignored Prussia and curled up his fist, "England! Y-you don't want to do this..." By this time, Prussia was backed up against a locker. England pulled back his arm and punched Prussia in the face. He walked back to Lithuania and Poland.

"By the way, America wants to know if he can join our group," England announced after he returned to the group.

"Like, way to go England! He won't make fun of my totally cute accent, like, ever again!" Poland smiled and cheered.

"Poland... please don't throw me under the bus like that again. He would've killed me!" Lithuania said, still shaking.

"Aw... I'm sorry Lithy!" Poland quickly hugged him, "Alright, like, let's go meet up with America!"

He then shoved his pink bag into Lithuania's arms and headed toward the entrance of the school.

England sighed and told America they were on their way and to ignore Prussia's now bloody nose.

**To: Iggy**

**From: America**

_Why does Prussia...?_

**To: America**

**From: England**

_Not important._

England put away his phone and watched as Prussia got up and went to leave as well.

"Hey Lithy! Like, it looks like Prussia isn't knocked out like I thought he was!" Poland said, a little confused. Lithuania shrugged.

"So we're meeting up with America at McDonald's right?" Lithuania then asked as Poland grabbed his hand.

"Like, probably. That's like the only place he'll eat at!" Poland said, laughing a little. They walked to the nearest McDonald's where America happened to be waiting.

"Like, hi America!"

America waved and when England wasn't looking he ran up and tackled him. England grunted and looked up at the American, "Hello...?"

"HEY IGGY!" America yelled.

"Get off of me you git."

"Aw fine," America said reluctantly. They stood up and America started bouncing up and down, happy to finally see his favorite person, "Can we eat now?" America whined and clung to England's arm, "I'm hungry! And the hero needs food!"

"You'd better, like, feed him England!" Poland said laughing at the funny scene.

"Poland, do you even have any money with you?" Lithuania asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well, like, _I_ don't have any money. But you _totally _do, right Lithy?" Poland said, putting on a cute look.

"Yes Poland..."

After ordering everyone's food, they went to find a table. After they sat down Lithuania noticed how many people from their school were there.

Italy and Germany were sitting at their own table in the corner being glared at by Romano who was sitting with Spain (who happened to be a teacher at the school). At the next table over, Sealand, Latvia and Estonia were sitting with a depressed looking Finland. Across from them sat Liechtenstein and Ukraine who were chatting amiably, Lithuania had no idea the two of them got along. Behind them, Russia, China and Belarus were sitting together. Russia looked rather uncomfortable as Belarus stared at him, and China looked like he'd rather be anywhere but where he was at that point. Finally in the back of the restaurant sat two of the only calm countries, Greece and Japan.

Poland noticed everyone as well, "This would, like, be the perfect time for a food fight!"

America perked up, "Dude, that sounds great! I'll be the last one standing and be the hero!"

England rolled his eyes, "You git..."

"Like, alright then!" Poland stood up on the table and threw a cheeseburger at America, "Food fight!"

All Hell broke loose and food was thrown everywhere. Lithuania immediately took shelter under the table, but still participated by throwing french fries at everyone's feet. Poland on the other hand stood on top of the table still and threw anything at hand at anyone nearby. Meanwhile, America and England teamed up to fight away Finland.

"I will get revenge for you Su-san!" He shouted.

"He's gone bloody mad!" England muttered, hitting Finland in the face with half a hamburger.

Nearby, Germany was attempting to put up a good fight while protecting Italy, which was pretty hard considering Romano and Spain were pelting him with tomatoes.

"Die potato bastard!" Romano yelled, "You can throw more than that, Spain! You idiot!"

"Mein Gott! Italy take cover!" Germany jumped in front of the Italian shielding him from the sudden increase in tomatoes.

Estonia had ushered Latvia and Sealand under their table from the start and was now having a hard time throwing food at Russia, who was being protected perfectly by Belarus. Russia on the other hand was "kol"ing as he threw everything (including non-food) at China.

"Quit it, aru!"

At the back of the store, Japan, Greece, Ukraine and Liechtenstein were having the only friendly food fight.

"EVERYONE STOP!" Stunned everyone turned to look at Canada, who was working at the counter. Turning back to his usual quiet self, Canada continued, "Do you mind doing this somewhere else?"

Everyone was silent until America said, "Party at my house!"

To be continued...

**End chapter five! I hope you all enjoyed the food fight. I know you were looking forward to it. Anyway...**

**Please R&R! Nothing makes us happier than hearing what you think! Criticism is welcome. But no flaming...**

**Look forward to a crazy party in the next chapter!**


	6. Party Time Part 1

****

****

****

**So, I had a change in heart, and I was bored, so i finished chapter 6! **

**Includes: MAJOR USxUK! Slight ItalyxGermany, and slight Poliet. Some language is involved. also includes VODKA! Warning: Don't drink Vodka at home kids, unless you are over 21. Dislaimer will be done by Russia**

**Russia: Vhy me?**

**Me: Because other countries did it, so now you have to **

**Russia: Both of the jill's zon't own Hetalia. Zon't zew or kill zem, Please. **

* * *

Chapter 6

"Oh look it's non-alcoholic…" Russia looked around to make sure no one was looking and pulled out two random Vodka bottles and poured them into the punch. He got himself a cup and took a sip. "This party just got ten times better" He walked away from the table and disposed of the evidence that would pin him to spiking the punch.

The party had just started and Russia had probably doomed the party to end up strangely. Poland had already turned up the music from semi-loud to blasting in a matter of seconds and Lithuania was shaking his head and blushing to the point his face looked like a tomato when Poland forced him to dance. Than, after about two hours of dancing Poland went to get some punch with Lithuania, both not knowing what was going to happen soon after.

America looked across the room to England, who was talking to Latvia and Russia. He wanted to go and talk to England, but he was talking to Seychelles and Estonia. He eyes roamed the room and saw Poland acting how he usually would on either sugar or caffeine. America was confused, he had made sure there was no sugar OR caffeine at this party, apparently he hadn't tried hard enough. I knew I should've checked his pockets before he entered.America thought and mentally slapping himself in the face. He looked over to where Latvia, Russia, and England were and saw a VERY drunk looking Russia trying to get close HIS very drunk looking Iggy, who also looked scared and helpless. He stormed over to where the two were and forced England to stand behind him. "LEAVE MY IGGY ALONE!" America yelled "Your Iggy?" England said looking at the Americans back. "What are you going to do if I don't?" Russia asked "Have Poland imply the Poland rule and make Warsaw your new capital" America grinned "AND" England added "I'll beat the shit out of you again" Russia looked at the two countries. England noticed the frightened looked scared and left the two of them, fearing for both his pride, Moscow, AND his life. "What did you mean your Iggy?" England asked looking up at the taller, but also younger country. "Nothing" America said and walked away going back to his spot next to Seychelles and Estonia.

England looked at the American across the room. _What did he mean by MY Iggy?_ He walked to the table that held the funky tasting punch, that burned his throat, but drank it anyway. He turned back to face the party and saw Poland trying to get rather close to Lithuania only to be denied, which made him pout.

Italy looked up at the blonde and blue eyed man standing next to him. _Maybe the other were right…_ He thought, _Maybe me and Germany should get together. _He knew his brother Romano would never approve though because 1.) he hated Germany and 2.) he HATED Germany. Italy shook his head and sighed. He left his little group that contained Spain, Romano, Germany, and himself. He grabbed a red plastic cup and put some punch into it. As he drank he felt an odd burning rush through his throat. He also noticed that the punch had a funky taste. _Should punch taste this way? _He walked back in the direction he just came and noticed Poland doing some rather odd things, he's never seen him this way accept on either sugar of caffeine. Italy hadn't noticed any sugar OR caffeine products, unless the punch wasn't sugar free.

America snuck glances at England who was still talking to Latvia, but Austria joined in on the conversation. He went back to pretending to care about whatever Seychelles was babbling about now, when honestly he could careless what she had to say. He walked away not saying a word and went to get another cup of punch, which was oddly addicting. He also didn't understand why he starting to feel ditzy.

After America had gotten his drink, England went to get another drink. If he could have his way, he'd down the whole bowl, but other people needed to drink, so he couldn't. He wondered why he wasn't enjoying the party like he had before. He shrugged off his depression and went back to his corner and listened to what Austria was saying. Out of the corner of his eye he say Poland doing something and when he turned to look he wished he hadn't. Just when he thought this party couldn't get any weirder...

To Be Continued...

* * *

**So That Is Chapter 6. Like it? Hate it? Well, review and leave your comments XD. **


	7. Party Time Part 2

Warnings: Alcohol use, Swearing, Russia getting punched, Fluff

NEVER DRINK ALCOHOL. IT'S BAD.

Disclaimer: By Sealand!

Sealand: Because I'm a real country (contrary to what others say), I get to do it! Yay!

Me: Say it then.

Sealand: Oh right! Hetalia and all related characters are not owned by either Jill. Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

After Poland's first twenty cups of punch, Lithuania knew it was alcoholic. Poland never tried to be _that_ crazy in public. Maybe a little, but not this bad. Unless there was sugar or caffeine (or as Lithuania now realized alcohol) involved, Poland usually kept things reasonable. Since he had checked with America beforehand if there was any sugar Poland could get into easily, he knew the punch had been mixed with some kind of alcohol at some point.

"Hey Lithy, like, get me some more punch! That stuff's, like, totally amazing!" Poland slurred, giggling and failing to walk straight.

"I think you've had enough, Poland..." Lithuania sat Poland down safely away from the vodka-punch and went over to America, "What are you thinking serving alcoholic punch? Especially to POLAND of all people!"

"I didn't! I made sure there was no sugar or caffeine here too! And do you really think I would spike the punch? I even made sure that punch was sugar free!" America yelled back to Lithuania.

"Are you sure? Poland's been acting drunk ever since he started drinking it! Who spiked the punch if it wasn't you?" Lithuania said, looking over to see if Poland was still where he left him. Unfortunately, he saw Russia approaching Poland.

America saw Russia as well and immediately knew who spiked the punch. "It was that bloody bastard Russia!" America paused. He had just used England's line, or rather, word.

Just as America was going to go over and be the hero to help Poland, he noticed the drunken and pissed England walking over. _This isn't going to go well..._ America thought.

Moments later, England was punching the crap out of Russia and yelling, "Leave Poland alone, you bloody asshole!"

America rushed over and pulled England off of Russia, "Who's the hero now America?" England slurred, "Yeah, that's right, I am!" England smiled and hugged America before pulling away and bouncing over to the spiked punch for his 50th cup.

Poland, who had been completely oblivious to what was going on, got up for some more punch. Lithuania noticed a moment too late, but went over and confiscated the cup he was now refilling.

"No more Poland! And did you not notice Russia sneaking up on you?" Lithuania sighed and looked at the nearest clock, and was surprised at the fact that it was past midnight, "We'd better go Poland."

Looking back at Poland he realized that he had passed out and was sleeping on the nearest chair, "Well, that's not good..."

America watched England. He was quite confused as to what just happened. Did England, HIS England, who was always uptight, really just say he was the hero? Then again, he couldn't really say anything because he had used bloody. But that wasn't his fault that it rubbed off on him. He cautiously made his way towards England, "England, come on, I'm gonna take you home." He said pulling England towards the door where everyone was leaving.

"B-but I don't wants tah go home..." England slurred together, pouting and looking up at the taller nation.

"You have to."

"Nos I don'ts..."

"England, come on!"

"I wants tah stay here!"

"You can't!"

"Yesh I can!" With that the drunken country ran around the house, "YOU CAN'T CATCH ME AMERICA!"

Lithuania shook his head as he watched England run away, "I kind of feel bad for America now..."

Lithuania picked Poland up and got him situated on his back so he could carry him home. Deciding it would be quicker, Lithuania walked to his own house. As soon as he got home he laid Poland down on the couch and put a blanket over him, then he went to his bedroom and fell asleep quickly, being completely exhausted from the day's events.

Back at America's house, America was still chasing England. England stopped in the guest room and hid in the closet, waiting for America to pass by. Once he was sure he had passed, he left the room and sprinted down the stairs to the foyer and waited for America. When said nation arrived with a pissed look, England blushed.

"Iggy, you need to go home," America said.

"Why?"

"Because you're drunk."

"Can't I stay wiff yew?"

"No."

"Pwease~?" England pouted and looked up at America.

"No, Iggy."

"B-but my head hurts, and I can't take care of myself."

America looked down at the older country who was acting like a child.

"Fine," he sighed, "You can stay."

England smiled and gave America a hug, "Thank you!" England then let go and ran up to the guest room he had been hiding in earlier. He fell asleep as soon as he was in the bed.

America stayed downstairs and got some water, "Iggy is going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning..." He drank the water in one gulp and went upstairs to bed.

_Tomorrow's going to be Hell for me too... _With that thought, America fell asleep.

To be continued

**End Chapter 7! I'm extremely happy with how it turned out! I can't wait to see England and Poland's hangovers...**

**Anyway...**

**Poland: Like, Please review! I want, like, something to look forward to that isn't, like, a hangover!**


	8. The Hangover No Pun Intended

**Includes: Drunken Poland and England. Slight OC England (Sorry He Has A Hangover!). Some USxUK Fluff (Isn't There Always?) And Some More Vodka :p Warning: Unless You Are Over The Age Of 21 Please Don't Drink Your Vodka From The Bottle When You Have A Hangover OR With Your Tea…While You Have A Hangover, Please Learn From England's Mistakes. Thank You~ Jill (England)**

**Disclaimer Will Be Done By Prussia:**

**Prussia: Vaht?**

**Me: Oh Just Do It**

**Prussia: Vhy?**

**Me: Because You're Awesomeness Beats Out America's and England's**

**Prussia: Vell, You Got zat right.**

**Me: Than Say It!**

**Prussia: Jill² Doesn't Own Hetalia. Please Don't Kill Zem, Take Over Their Countries, Or Sew Zem. Oh And Remember I Am Awesome!**

* * *

Chapter 8

The next day Poland woke up with a massive headache. It felt like he was being hit over the head repeatedly with a hammer. He waited for Lithuania show up by looking at the ceiling and counting the tiles and trying to ignore his headache.

England woke up and looked at the ceiling. He put a hand to his head and moaned. "I shouldn't have had those bloody 51 cups of punch" He attempted to get up but failed as he flew back down to the bed and groaned yet again while he covered his aching head. "ALFRED F. JONES GET YOUR BLOODY SOBER ARSE UP HERE!" The Britt yelled and regretting it because it hurt his head even more. Minutes the said person was right next to his bed smiling and happy. _**Does that bloody git always HAVE to be so hyper? **_England thought. _**Maybe when he was younger, people should've checked to see if he had ADD…because there is no fucking way a person can be THAT happy ALL the time! **_"Good morning Iggy!" The over excited and hyper active teenager said.

"It's definitely NOT good I can assure you" England paused "I want painkillers and my Earl Gray tea"

"Well, I can get you painkillers, but um your gonna have to like without your tea, 'cuz I don't have any"

"Than get me some you git!"

"WHERE?" He yelled which made England turn on his side and groan some more. "Don't fucking yell at me you wanker! And you can get some at my house"

"B-but Artie! I don't wanna walk all the way over there" America whined

"Than drive"

"Ugh do you know how much effort that is? I'd have to grab my keys, walk out the door, get into my car, put it in drive, go to your house, go into your house, look for the tea, and than come back here"

"Yes, that is so much effort, how do you make it through school?""I don't know Iggy, I don't know"

"America, can you PLEASE for once NOT be a lazy git and get me my tea?"

"Ugh fine, but only for you." America left the room and walked down the stairs. "The things I do for him!" He grabbed his key and put on his favorite bomber jacket with a 50 in the back and walked out the door to go to England's house.

Back at Lithuania's place, Poland was still lying miserably on the couch groaning. Finally around 9 o'clock, Lithuania came into the room carrying a glass of water and painkillers. "Good morning Poland, how are you feeling?" He asked with a smile on his face

"I feel like my head is being like bashed in with a hammer and people are like totally hitting it with tons of bricks" Poland grumbled still not wanting to get up from his rather comfortable position.

"Aw, well that's what you get for drinking so much alcoholic punch" Lithuania handed

"The punch had like alcohol in it? I didn't think America could be like THAT stupid" Poland stated waiting for the damned aspirin to take its effect. "America didn't Russia did, I'm glad I didn't have any of it" Lithuania said as he sat down on the couch next to Poland. "You get very crazy when you're drunk, did you know that?"

"No I like didn't. I like don't drink vodka or like any other alcohol like ever! I'm not going to like drink ever again" With the aspirin finally working, Poland sat up and hugged Lithuania. "No go like make me some breakfast Lithy" Poland paused for a moment "Please?"

Back at America's house, England finally mustered enough will power and got out of his bed and sullenly walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen. Although his head was killing him, his thirst overpowered and he had to find something to drink besides his tea. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw a vodka bottle that Russia had to have hid. His common sense flew through the door as he walked over to the bottle. He knew he shouldn't, but he was just sooooo thirsty. He also knew it wouldn't help his current situation seeing as it was the very substance which made him this way. "Oh well." He said and opened the bottle of vodka and put it to his lips. As it went down his throat started burning, but it quenched his thirst. As he was about to take another sip, America came into the kitchen. "What are you doing Arthur?" He asked, England jumped and dropped the bottle, which shattered into millions of pieces. "Oops" England giggled, which America even more confused that he was before. _**ENGLAND DOESN'T GIGGLE!**_ He yelled in his head. "N-nothing" England said as he started to clean up the mess he made clutching his aching head in the process.  
"Where you drinking that vodka?"

"N-no?"

"Yes you were"

"You have no proof"

"You just dropped that bottle of vodka!"

"It was a farie friend of mine"

"Mmmhmmm sure it was"

"IT WAS! I'M NOT LIEING!"

"Artie"

"P-please don't be mad America! I-i didn't mean to! Honest!" England said "Where's Italy and his bloody white surrender flags when you need them?" England said more to himself. "I was just finding something to drink because I was thirsty"

"So you drink vodka?"

"It doesn't make sense I know, but I didn't feel like looking for your bloody cups so I drank *hic* the *hic* vodka *hic*" England said through his hiccups.

America shook his head, he's NEVER seen Iggy like this. Even when he was drunk he never acted so out of character, sure he babbled and was crazy, but England was crazy all the time! And, he was also up tight and bossy and going 'I'm such a gentlemen' blah, blah, blah.

"A-Alfred, please d-don't be mad at me. *HIC*"  
America shook his head and started to make his friends tea. "Iggy, go lay down on the couch, I'll make you some tea, get aspirin, and make some breakfast for you"

"Thank you Al, for being a bloody stupid git, you're a good friend" England said as he lay down on the couch. America smiled and finished making the tea. Once he was done, he grabbed two aspirin and walked into the living room. "Here you go, Iggy" He handed them over to said person. "Thanks Alfred"

America walked into the kitchen and started in on the British mans breakfast. "This is going to be one hell ova day" He sighed and went back to cooking.

To Be Continued *^_^*

* * *

**Hope You Guys Liked It ^_^ Tell Us What You Think About This Chapter :p The Amazing Reviews Make Us Happy. And Since I'm All Out Of Ideas, Tell Us What You Think Should Happen In Chapter 9, Which Will Be A Continuation Of Saturday (The Day In This Chapter.) So, R&R! ~Iggy (The Human, Female Verison) **


	9. The Project part 1

Warnings: Slow updating, apolegeticness, PoLiet Fluff, USUK Fluff, etc...

**APOLEGECTICNESS**(no it is not a word): Sorry, for not updating but because of break (which I love oh so much) Jill² doesn't get to hang out too much. So we're now slacking off on our health project.

Disclaimer: Will be read by America and Lithuania.

America: Awwwww I don't wanna do it again, and I'd rather do it with Iggy **smiles**

Lithuania: I'm sorry America. Should I go get England then?

America: HELL YES!

Poland: **walks up** Just, like, do it with Lithy this time!

Lithuania: **sighs** Hetalia is not owned by Jill². Obviously no one else is going to say it...

America: WHERE IS ENGLAND!

Poland: **slaps**

Me: I guess Poland helped with the disclaimer too... or should I say helped-ish.

Chapter 9

About an hour later, Lithuania had finally finished cleaning up Poland's second breakfast. '_Who knew he had such an appetite...?'_ He thought, amazed. Poland walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Lithy! Like, my headache is totally gone now!" He said smiling, "So, like, are you going to kick me out or what?"

"I wasn't going to kick you out... but don't you have homework to do or something, Poland?" Lithuania said, not wanting to have to act as his slave all day.

"Oh, like, yeah I do... But it's just a project I, like, have to do with England!" Poland said, trying to procrastinate. Again.

"Why don't you guys get to work on it then?"

"Lithy! It's, like, the weekend! I don't want to!" Poland said, with a pathetic tone.

"Poland... You need to get it done. You should go invite him over here or something."

"You're, like, totally acting like you're my dad or something!" Despite his arguments however, Poland pulled out his phone and called England.

Meanwhile, back at America's house, England was cleaning up the mess that he and America had made. _I'm the one with the fucking hangover! _England yelled in his head _It's just like that bloody git to make me do all the bloody work!_ As England walked over to where his tea was and noticed yet another bottle of vodka. He knew that he probably shouldn't do what he was about to do, but, it was the ex-pirate/ punk coming out of him. He opened the vodka bottle and poured a little bit into the cup of tea. Surprisingly it didn't taste as bad as he thought it would. As he heard America feet pounding down the stairs he hid the vodka bottle and pretended to be innocently drinking his tea. "Hey Iggy, don't cha have any homework you have ta do?" He asked as he walked into the kitchen "Yes, but it's only a health project with that git Poland"

"Shouldn't you call him?"

"I suppose I should" England set his cup of vodka-Earl Grey tea down on the counter and just as he was about to pick up his phone and call Poland, his phone started to ring. The song Paranoid by Black Sabbath filed the room. "_**Finished with my woman 'cuz she couldn't help me with my mind! People think I'm insane because I'm frowning all time!"**_ England answered his iPhone which conveniently had a Union Jack phone case. "Hello"

"Hey England! We should totally, like, work on our health project! Lithuania said we could, like, work on it at his house!" Poland said cheerfully, "But, you'll have to bring your notes, because mine are, like, totally crappy."

Lithuania shook his head as he heard Poland. Most likely, Poland hadn't taken any notes at all and was trying to make an excuse. He was certain of that since he had been texting with him the entire time, Poland wasn't good at multitasking (unless you counted texted and chatting on the computer).

"So, like, get over here! No arguing unless you want me to enact the Poland rule, okay? Like, bye~!" Poland hung up without waiting for an answer.

"Poland... did you at least wait for him to reply...?"

"Like, no! He wouldn't have agreed to it anyway!"

"Oh great..."

England sighed put his phone in his pocket and started walking towards the door. "Wait! Iggy where are you going?"

"I'm going to my house so I can get my notes for the health project and than I'm heading over to Lithuania's house."

"Why?"

"So me and Poland can get our project done" England said in a duh tone

"Oh, can I come with you because I don't want to be all by my lonesome"

England sighed as he finished his spiked tea in one gulp. "Fine, but we have to go to my house to get my notes, like I said before"

"Okey day Iggy" America said as they walked out the door and headed to England's house.

After calling England, Poland sat down in front of the front door.

"Poland... are you waiting for him already?"

"Maybe."

"You _just_ called him."

"Like, so?"

Lithuania face palmed, "...what am I going to do with you?"

"There are, like, a lot of things. But since this is a rated T fanfic I won't mention them!"

"A rated T fanfic? What are you talking about?"

"Never mind, Lithy. Never mind." Extremely confused, Lithuania walked away.

An hour after Poland sat in front of the door, Lithuania saw England and America walking up his driveway. He happened to notice England had an irritated look on his face, which made it clear he wanted to kill America.

"Poland, they're finally here!" Lithuania called over to him.

"Zzzz..."

"Poland?" Lithuania went into the foyer to see Poland curled up like a cat and sleeping soundly, "Didn't you get enough sleep earlier?"

England face palmed as he walked up Lithuania's driveway. "Just shut up you git!" He yelled.

"I was just saying, no need to be so mean" America pouted.

"Well, your opinion wasn't needed on the matter, and I'm sorry, my headache's back"

"IT'S OKAY IGGY!" America yelled as he side hugged said person.

"GET OFF YOU GIT!"

"Okay" America pouted yet again and knocked on Lithuania's door.

Lithuania dragged Poland away from the door and laid him back down on the couch. When the doorbell finally rang, he ran up to answer it, "Sorry, England. Poland just fell asleep... but if you want to wait for him to wake up..." He trailed off as he saw the annoyed look on England's face, "America, why does it look like he wants to kill me?"

"I don't know. He's been giving me the same look." America shrugged his shoulders and took off his infamous bomber jacket and gave it to Lithuania bouncing into the house looking for something to eat.

"Lithuania, do you happen to have any aspirin?"

"Yes I do. I'll go get some!" Lithuania quickly hung up America's jacket then grabbed the bottle of aspirin which he had given to Poland earlier. Also getting a glass of water, he handed the pills and water to England, "You have a hangover too, England? Poland has one, and I've been suffering as his slave since this morning because of it."

Poland walked up to them, "You weren't suffering, Lithy! I was the one suffering with a hangover! You were just being a nice person~" He said, trying to make Lithy less annoyed.

England rolled his eyes and took the aspirin and drank the water. "Poland, lets just get this project done so I can go home and sleep."

Poland pouted, "Oh fine... but I'm, like, doing the minimal amount of work!"

"Ugh, make the Englishmen do all the work" England sighed and walked over to Lithuania's laptop and turned it on as Poland started doing some unmentionable things to Lithuania.

To be continued

**Second disclaimer: No, Poland was not doing anything rated M to Lithy. As far as you know.**

**So, our fellow Hetalians, here is the chapter you've been waiting for. Reviews make Poland and I VERY happy people...so REVIEW and you get...um...DOUGHNUTS!**

**Lithuania: Can't you give out anything Lithuanian? **

**Jill (Iggy): Um depends?**

**Lithuania: Well, you've given out something English, Polish, and now American so can't something be Lithuanian? Maybe some cepelinai?**

**Jill (Iggy): In the next chapter maybe?**

**Jill (Poland): Please R&R! It'll make Lithuania happy since he's really annoyed now!**


	10. The Project Part 2 And The ChasePart1

**Warning: England and Poland procrastinate! And a VERY hyper and slight OOC England XD Don't blame me, he's fun to write OOC :D **

**Disclaimer shall be done by France! **

**France: What?**

**Me: You heard me! Now do the disclaimer you damned Frenchie!**

**France: Fine. Jill P and Jill zoo not own Hetalia. **

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

"England, I like totally don't wanna do this!" Poland complained fro the billionth time in the last ten minutes. America and Lithuania sat at the opposite end of the dinning room table trying to hold back their laughter. "Like honestly why do we even need to like do this? I mean can't Germany look this up on his own if he really wants to know EVERYTHING on these drugs?" England just shook his head and went back to doing their project. "England what are you like doing?" Poland asked after a while

"I'm looking up the social effects of Crystal Meth since you're clearly too lazy to do so"

"I like told you I'm doing minimal amounts of work! I like typed in my name and totally dif the first slide, so like I'm all done, the like rest is like up to you" England sighed and continued on his research. _Why of all the frigging people in this class did I HAVE to choose Poland? _England thought _Oh, right, he's the only one I talk to in class. _England sighed and leaned back in his chair. "This project is a total and complete FAILURE!" England said "Oh like come on England, You're totally like the SMARTEST person in class-besides like me of course- so it won't like be THAT bad, cheer up!" Poland tried (and failed) to make England happier.

"I need something to drink" England paused "Preferably alcohol"

"ENGLAND!" America yelled at the said person

"What?" He asked innocently

"You have a hangover!"

"SO?"

"You can't get drunk two nights in a row!"

"SO? I usually do anyway! And, besides, if I'm going to get this project done I'm going to need alcohol…..or some caffeine" With that being said England got up and walked into Lithuania's kitchen. He usually didn't do such things, but he was thirsty and he although this went against ALL his morals wanted some damned pop, and by Union Jack he was going to have his fucking pop! He stalked into Lithuania's kitchen and opened the door to the fridge. He peered into it and immediately saw a **Pepsi™** bottle. He grabbed and pulled it out and looked for cups. When he opened the cupboard that held the cups and pulled out the tallest cup he could find. He then poured the liquid that went against what morals he had left. He put the **Pepsi™ **back and walked back to the dining room. He slid back into his chair and drank half of the pop in one gulp and went back to his project. The other three however looked at England with a shocked look on their faces. "Did Iggy really just do THAT?" America whispered to Lithuania. All the latter could do was nod his head in shock. "Um like England, is anything wrong?"

"No Poland."

Minutes later England leaned against the back of his chair and smiled, a genuine smile, which was another first for him. "And DONE!" He said happily bouncing up and down in his chair and clapping his hands like Italy did the day before. "Um England, are like you okay?"

"Yesssssssssssh whyyyyyyyyyy?"

"Um, you're like acting like you're like drunk"

"I'm not drunk, just, HYPER!" England said and giggled. England looked at America and tilted his to the side confused. "America, you'd better close your mouth before you eat flies" America closed his mouth and shook his head. Apparently he had to keep caffeinated drinks away from England now too along vodka. "So Poland, send the project to Germany, 'cuz I have to pee and I don't feel like doing it" With that England got up and ran to Lithuania's bathroom.

"Is it like just more or England like acting totally weird?" Poland asked as he sent the email

"Nope Iggy is defiantly acting strange" America replied and before Lithuania could say something England came back down the stairs and jumped off the step fourth from the bottom. "WHO NAILED IT? YEAH THAT'S RIGHT ME!" England said "TAKE THAT BITCHES!" England than started doing a victory dance and also started fist pumping. Soon after that he started singing Anarchy In The UK by the Sex Pistols and played the air guitar.

America tried (and epically failed) at holding in his laughter. Soon, Anarchy In The UK turned into London Calling. America just kept laughing at how ridiculously stupid England looked. Though he noted that said person's singing was rather good. He couldn't help but wonder what England would be doing if he actually had his old Union Jack guitar in his hands. _He'd probably look A LOT better than he is know, then again he looks good all the time. _America shook that last thought out of his head. When he looked back up at his friend he noticed he was gone. "Um guys!" he yelled "WHERE'S IGGY?"

"Like what do you mean?"

"He's not here!"

"But, he was just here a moment ago" Lithuania said

"I know, but he just like vanished! WHERE THE HELL IS HE!"

"Like how are we supposed to know? Shouldn't YOU like be keeping an eye on him?"

"I didn't know it was MY job to keep an eye on him" Before Poland or Lithuania could reply the front door flew open to reveal England, who looked like he did in his punk stage. "I'M BACK BITCHES!" He yelled

"We didn't even know you were GONE!" America yelled

"Exactly, that was the POINT!"

"What if something happened and we couldn't get to you?"

"Well nothing happened, so you DON'T have to worry"

"But what IF something DID happen Iggy?"

"STOP CALLING ME IGGY!"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because I like the name Iggy"

"Well, I don't like it, so stop"

"No"

"Why?"

"Answer my question"

"What question?"

"What IF something happened?"

"Then my fae friends would help me"

"Artie, they don't exist"

"Take. It. Back" He said in a dark/ cold almost cynical tone

"No" The American grinned his toothy prize winning grin

"You're going to rue the moment you said that. RUE I TELL YOU RUE!" And with that England started slowly walking towards America with an evil and devious half grin on his face. America started slowly backing up from the Brit. "Artie! Artie! Calm down! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!"

"It's too late for that you bloody wanker"

"W-what?"

"Run" Was all the British man said before Alfred started running around the house for dear life. Arthur just smiled deviously as he chased his friend. "Should we like try and stop the love birds?" Poland asked Lithuania

"No" Toris smiled "I want to see how long Alfred lives" and the Lithuanian started laughing and clutching his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Well, like in that case, since it's going to like be a while, want to like make out?"

"…"

"I take that as a yes…" Poland said before he pulled Lithuania towards the living room…

**

* * *

**

**To Be Like Eventually Continued *^_^***

**

* * *

****Ooooo What's Going To Happen Next Chapter? Will We Explain What's Going On Between Poland And Lithuania? Will America Get Caught By England? Will Other Countries Make An Appearance? Will Saturday FINALLY Come To An End So We Can Move Onto Sunday? Will England Be Not So Hyper-ish? WHAT WILL HAPPEN? Well, R&R And Find Out! Lithy Will Be Giving Out His Cepelinai With Every Review.**

**Lithy: FINALLY My Food Will Be Recognized!**


	11. Chases and Kisses

Warnings: Implied making out, kissing, crazy running around.

Disclaimer: Who's going to do it today?

England: Not me!

Poland: I, like, don't want to either.

Lithuania: Sorry not me.

America: I'm the hero and I've done enough work already.

Jill (poland): Who's willing to read?

*arguing ensues*

Germany: Everybody SHUT UP!

*silence*

Germany: Jill² does not own Hetalia. NOW START THE CHAPTER!

Jill(poland): Yes sir!

Chapter 11

"Iggy they aren't real!" America yelled.

"Says the one who talks to an alien!"

"There's a difference! He's real!"

"America, I hate to break it to you but aliens DON'T EXIST!"

"Take it back, Iggy!"

"No!

"Yes!"

"No!"

America stopped running and looked at England, "Arthur. TAKE. IT. BACK." The still very hyperactive England pretended to be thinking and then looked back at America.

"NO."

America glared and started walking towards him, "A-America? W-what are you doing?" Before he could get a reply from America he started running for his life in the direction he had just come from.

Meanwhile, back at Lithuania's house, Poland and Lithuania had just finished making out and were now cuddled up on the couch watching TV.

"Like, Lithy, when do you think England and America are, like, getting back here?" Poland asked as he clung to Lithuania's arm.

"I don't know, Poland. But if England tried to have even more sugar it might be a while," Lithuania replied, hugging Poland with his free arm.

"Oh, so we totally have more time to make out. Like, right Lithy?" Poland smirked.

"I guess we do," Lithuania confirmed, leaning in to kiss him again.

England ran into a sweet shop and looked around. He grabbed a few things, bought them, and began to eat them. America ran by, not even looking into the shop, while England ran all the way back to his house knowing that America would be dumb enough not to look there. Moments later as he was bouncing around his house singing We R Who We R by Ke$ha, America kicked down the door to his house.

"HAH! I found you!" America paused and cocked his head to the side, watching England.

"We're dancing like we're d-d-d-d-d-dumb! Our bodies going n-n-n-n-n-numb! We are who we are!"

America smiled and walked up to the dancing England and wrappedhis arms around his waist and put his head in the crook of his neck. He was just taking in the intoxicating scent of Iggy when said nation jumped at the realization that he was in someone's arms.

"H-how did you get into my house?" England turned around to face America.

"I kicked the door down," England glared and chased America all the way back to Lithuania's house.

"Arthur, DON'T KILL ME!"

"I have to, I'm sorry."

"But Iggy-!"

"Don't 'but' me America! It has to be done!" With that being said, as they ran back into Lithuania's house, England tackled America. They wrestled but America ended up on top.

"G-get off me, git..." England muttered, not liking the closeness.

"Nope. I like being on top," England blushed and looked away, "Oh you know you like it," America said huskily, getting gradually closer to England. England looked back at America in shock. Before he could say anything however, he felt lips crash into his. He tried desperately to get the American off but failed, so he did the only thing he knew how. He kneed America in his nuts.

"OWWWW!" He yelped in a very unmanly way, "You freaking whore!" America yelled.

England just giggled and ran away from America for the second time that day.

Hearing the argument from the next room over, Poland pulled back from his make out session with Lithuania, "I, like, think they're back, Lithy!"

"Crap, I actually thought we'd have more time," The nation sighed and got up from lying on top of Poland, "... Hey Poland? Where did my shirt go?" He asked blushing.

Poland shrugged, "Like, how should I know? You're the one who, like, took it off," Poland sat up and stretched a little, "I was, like, smart enough to totally know where I put mine," He reached over the side of the couch and grabbed his light pink t-shirt. He smirked at Lithy's slightly annoyed look and put the shirt on.

"Oh well, I'll just grab a new one then," Lithuania and Poland entered the foyer of Lithuania's house in time to see America get kneed in the nuts.

"Ouch. That, like, looked painful..."

"America don't kill me please!" England said, backing into the kitchen.

"You kneed me in the freaking balls!" America hissed and England looked around for something to hide behind, unfortunately not seeing anything.

"P-please America! I'm sorry!"

"Should have thought about that before," America watched as England pulled out a random white flag.

England waved it around whispering, "Flap flap flap flap flap..." and then said, "Please I'll do anything! Just don't hit me!" He fell to the ground and curled into a ball.

"Will you kiss me again?"

England sighed and looked up, "Fine," He was barely able to get up before he felt America kiss him again.

Poland and Lithuania, who were spying on them, both went "Aww..." as the two countries kissed.

"Isn't that cute Lithy?"

"Yeah... but why was England acting like Italy?"

"Once again, like, how should I know?" Poland rolled his eyes, "Now let's, like, leave these two alone and get you another shirt!" And with that, Poland dragged Lithuania to his bedroom to search for a shirt.

To Be Continued

**End Chapter 11!**

**This chapter would have been up yesterday but I was busy...**

**Anyway! Tell us what you thought and leave your comments, suggestions and critiques by clicking the 'review button'.**

**China: I'll give anyone who reviews a fortune cookie-aru!**

**Jill(poland): I'll take one!**

**China: But you didn't review-aru!**

**Jill(poland): But me and Jill wrote the story...!**


	12. These Violent Delights Have Violent Ends

**Warnings: Jealousy, Language, slight UKxSeychelles.**

**Disclaimer: Hmm Who's Going To Do It Today?**

**America: Nope, Nope, Nope!**

**England: Not Me.**

**Poland: Like. No…I. Refuse.**

**Lithuania: No.**

**Russia: No.**

**Prussia: I Would…But Disclaimers Aren't Awesome, So No.**

**Sealand: No.**

**Italy: Veh~! I Already Did It.**

**Germany: Did It Yesterday…**

***Enter Estonia, Who Pushes Up His Glasses* The Jill's Do Not Own Hetalia. **

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

England broke away from the very heated kiss when his phone went off, indicating he got a text message. "Awww. Come on!" America pouted causing England to roll his eyes and lean against the kitchen table.

**To: England**

**From: Seychelles **

Hey England wanna hang with me and the Italies tahday?

**To: Seychelles**

**From: England**

It's WANT TO and TODAY. Sure, but Poland, Lithuania, and America coming and that's final.

**To: England**

**From: **

Oh…ok…..

England put his phone in his pocket not caring that he didn't reply and ignored America's questions. "HEY GUYS! WANT TO MEET UP WITH ITALY, ROMANO, AND SEYCHELLES?" He called up the stairs to the other two

"LIKE SURE!" Poland called back down the stairs.

"I guess we have to like continue making out later Lithy" Lithuania sighed and finally put his shirt back on, "I guess so…"

They walked back down the stairs holding hands and into the living room where England and America were waiting. Looking at England's very red face and the annoyed look America had, Lithuania guessed that they hadn't originally planned to go anywhere. "So, like what were you guys doing?" Poland asked England with a smirk, completely oblivious of America's annoyed look. "It's not important," England's face turned so red after that, that it rivaled Romano and Spain's favorite food, and looked away. "But, you know you liked it anyway." America said with a smirk, England rolled his eyes.

"Just shut up you git…" He paused "Can we go meet Seychelles now? She's bugging the fuck out of me about not being there." With that being said he got up and stormed out of the house. As England mentioned Seychelles' name America glared at nothing and stormed out of the house too. _She better not fucking touch Iggy! _He screamed in his head. _Or I swear to God…_

"Where exactly are we meeting up with everybody?" Lithuania asked England once they were halfway down the street. "I like, hope it's like the mall! I, like, totally LOVE going there!" He said with a big smile. "We know that Poland. You go there three times a week," Lithuania sighed "You really need to work on that money spending problem you have"

"Well, I like don't use MY money I like use yours"

"That's exactly what I mean" Poland frowned at him.

"Yes Poland, it's at the mall" England said in an annoyed tone and looked out at the street as they walked to the mall.

"Oh, like YAY!" Poland cheered and then ran up and hugged England, "You, like knew I like wanted to like go to the mall like didn't you?" He said with a smirk.

"Get off git!" England said and pushed Poland off of him. "And, no. Seychelles said to meet her and the others there."

America cringed inwardly as Poland hugged Iggy. He knew it was stupid, but he just couldn't help but be jealous at the action. He didn't want anyone touching England besides him, not that he wanted to touch England all the time, no, that would be… creepy…anyway…moving on. He was happy when England pushed Poland away, but cringed again when Seychelles was mentioned. He clenched his fists and looked away glairing at the grass and pretending that it was Seychelles and blowing her up in his mind.

Lithuania saw the look on America's face, "Is something wrong America?" Poland pouted and tried to hug England again, "Stop like being so uptight!"

"Poland, leave England alone." Lithuania suggested realizing that he was the problem.

America whispered thanks to Lithuania, but he still couldn't help the jealousy and anger that was taking over. "America, are you okay?" England asked putting a hand on his shoulder not realizing the effect it had on America. He even picked up the soft and caring tone England had, which was unusually uncharacteristic of him. America smiled at the sincerity in the Brits tone that washed away the jealously and anger. "I am now" He replied as he clung to England's arm resting his head on his boney yet really warm and soft shoulder. He smiled even more when England didn't push him off.

"Like, what did I do?" Poland whispered to Lithuania. "I was like just hugging him, Lithy!"

"Well, I don't think America liked it" Lithuania whispered back

"Oh…that makes sense. I guess I'll like have to hug you then!" He didn't wait for a reply before hugging Lithy, which he didn't pull away from until they entered the mall.

England could feel America tense and tighten his grip around his waist as Seychelles came into view, he couldn't help but wonder why though. He felt slightly bad as he pulled away from America, but immediately found his hand and held onto it. But it was instantly pulled away as Seychelles ran up and hugged him. "Hey England!"

"Hello Seychelles"

"How are you feeling today 'Cuz you were like totally shit faced last night"

"I'm fine" He knew all of his replies were blunt and were being said in a cold tone, but he didn't really care for Seychelles to begin with. "What's wrong?" She asked clinging to his arm, completely oblivious to the fact that America was glairing daggers at her. He shook his head indicating that nothing was wrong…accept for the fact that he wanted to shove her off SO damn bad, but couldn't as she had a death grip on it, and he was pretty sure his arm was becoming numb. "Then what's with those blunt answers?" She rested her chin on his shoulder and looked into his emerald green eyes. "No reason, no reason at all."

America looked away and clenched his fists. Was it wrong that in his mind the island of Seychelles was now burning down and was about to blow up, so that the island nation would cease to exist? Or the fact that also in his mind the personified Seychelles was now also burning and screaming out in pain…oh and also being shattered into millions and millions of little pieces? _Nope _he thought. _This is fucking normal. _Of course he chose that exact moment to turn and face the group, only to see Seychelles lean in and kiss Iggy, trying (and also failing might I add) to deepen the kiss. He felt a weight lift off his shoulders as England shoved Seychelles away from him, rather violently too, but he could careless. America, being the totally awesome (take that Prussia!) hero he was, grabbed England's wrist and pulled him to the other side, shielding him from the she-devil. Than, just to piss her the hell off, he leaned down and kissed England. As he deepened the kiss he ran his hands through England's silky blond hair and bringing him closer, if that was even possible. Moments later they finally pulled away because they needed some air. "Wh-what was that for?" America just smiled "Just wanted to kiss you" He shrugged his shoulders and played innocent. As they walked over to the rest of the group, America "accidentally" bumped into Seychelles and gave her a look that said 'HAH! Take that you slutty bitch! I. Totally. Win!' He than whispered in a voice so low that only she could hear, "Go suck on that bitch" popping the b in bitch, which in turn got him the finger. He just shrugged it off and pulled England closer to him.

Poland noticed how clingy Seychelles was being with England and rolled his eyes. He kept up a loud conversation with the Italies about Pasta and Tomatoes, the whole time watching as Seychelles got more and more flirty with Arthur. As time went on he made his way towards Lithuania and mumbled "America's getting like pissed off…"

"I know…this could end badly," At that moment they watched in horror as Seychelles kissed England. "Like what a frigging slut! I thought she was with France or something like that!" They were slightly pleased as to what happened next. "Three points Alfred F. Jones, Zilch for Seychelles" He mumbled to Lithuania making him laugh before walking over to Seychelles. "You might want to leave before America kills you" He paused "Correction nukes you" He smiled as he thought of his friend having an odd obsession with nuking things. Seychelles glared and walked away. Sealand who had been ignored the whole time finally spoke up. "Wait! What just happened? I don't get it!"

"You'll understand when you're older Sealand." Lithuania said

America stood behind England and wrapped his arms around his waist keeping an on Seychelles, who hadn't left like he thought she would. She looked like she would snatch England up at any given moment. England pulled away from America and started to walk over to the tea place that was in the mall. Sadly, he was unaware that Seychelles was following him with a devious look in her eyes. Like Lithuania had predicted, this day would not end well…

* * *

To Be Continued ^_^

**

* * *

****Sorry if Seychelles is written OOC, it's just me and Poland don't really know what type of character she is. So, hope you like it XD. Oh and if you're wondering why I said America has a sick obsession with nuking things, well, it's because in our group of friends, our America has an obsession with nuking things. R&R and tell us what we should change XD **

**Germany: You vill get German chocolate ja!**

**Me: Mmmm that sounds good**

**Germany: It is **


	13. Poor England

Warnings: Language, Violence, Seychelles-hating (sorry to anyone who likes her) and cute couples.

Disclaimer: Crap... Who's gonna read it this time?

Poland: You already know who, like, WON'T.

Jill (poland): Someone do it. NOW.

China: I will aru!

Jill: Thank you China! *tackles/hugs*

China: Can't... breath... aru... Jill² doesn't... own hetalia... aru...

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

Poland happened to notice Seychelles hadn't left as he spotted her ducking behind a crowd while spying on England. Poland tugged on Lithuania's sleeve, "Like, hey Lithy... It looks like the slut is also a stalker!"

"Oh that's not good... Should we tell America?" Lithuania replied as he watched Seychelles hide behind a pole to avoid England's gaze.

"Like, no!" Poland warned him, "Do you want him to set off a nuke in the middle of a, like, crowded mall? That, like, won't be good!"

America, who was listening in on the conversation between Poland and Lithuania, looked over to see Seychelles. He glared at the back of her head and continued to follow England as said nation headed towards one of his favorite shops. _Why didn't England tell me he was going somewhere? _He yelled inside his head.

"Hey, where's hamburger bastard going?" Romano asked the group.

"He's just, like, following England I think..." Poland said, hopeful that America had either not noticed Seychelles or was choosing to ignore her.

"They're heading towards England's favorite tea shop," Lithuania explained. Unfortunately Seychelles was choosing to make more trouble for herself and ran into the tea shop after him.

"Shit..." Poland said, and then gave a mock salute, "Like, Seychelles... it was nice knowing you..." Lithuania, Italy, Romano and Sealand nodded in agreement.

"Is Seychelles going to die?" Sealand asked. Lithuania patted his shoulder.

"Maybe..."

America was fuming now, "That dumb whore..."

Meanwhile...

As England finished purchasing his tea, he looked over his shoulder at the entrance to see Seychelles standing there. _Crap crap crap crap SHIT!_

He sighed and tried to sneak out of the shop as she wasn't looking. It didn't work out too well, seeing as he was pushed up against a wall ans Seychelles was touching him everywhere.

"I've missed you England..." She whispered.

He shut his eyes and looked away. He managed to make eye contact with someone but the guy just winked at him. He desperately wanted to scream for help but he couldn't find his voice. He also wanted to push her away but he was frozen in place, "I can't wait for later tonight."

England cringed at that thought. It was also at the same point that Seychelles' hands strayed lower.

"I-I'm pretty sure this is rape..." England mumbled.

"It's not rape if both people like and want it."

"Oh, in that case..." England paused, "This is definitely rape!"

"Awww... Come on Iggy! You know you like it!" She pouted.

"O-only America calls me that! And no actually, I'd prefer you to NOT do this!"

At that moment America walked into the store. He walked over to the pair, "Get. Away. From. MY. Arthur." America said in a low and cold tone. Seychelles just smiled and continued to touch England.

"NO." America glared at her. It took every ounce of his will power to not yank her off of England who looked scared and helpless and was pleading with his eyes for America to do something. ANYTHING.

_I can't hurt a girl, _He mouthed to England, _You know that._

But as Seychelles gradually drew closer to England's belt, all of those thoughts were thrown out of his head. In one violent motion he yanked Seychelles off of England, he then pushed her away and stood in front of the scared smaller nation. "LEAVE ARTHUR ALONE! YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING DUMB SLUT!" America paused, "JUST LEAVE BEFORE I FUCKING KILL YOU! ARTIE IS, ALWAYS HAS BEEN, AND ALWAYS WILL BE MINE!"

England looked shocked at this, "Y-yours? What the bloody Hell are y-you t-talking about?" America ignored him and continued to glare at Seychelles.

She was still smiling as she said, "Fine, I'll leave..." She paused dramatically, "See you later on... Iggy," She giggled and walked away.

"Fucking bitch! No one calls Artie 'Iggy' but me!"

"Alfred calm down!"

"That girl is going to hear from my nukes later on," America had a creepy smile on his face.

"CALM DOWN!"

"I will NOT calm down! She just fucking raped my fucking boyfriend!"

"..."

Poland, Lithuania, Italy, Romano and Sealand looked on as the scene took place.

"Like, what the Hell? Can't she, like, tell that England doesn't like what she's doing?" Poland mumbled.

"She probably doesn't care..." Lithuania replied, and watched, worried, as America walked up to them, "This is bad..."

Everyone was surprised that America didn't immediately beat the crap out of Seychelles, "Veh~ America doesn't like to hit girls remember?"

"Hamburger bastard chooses now to remember that? He's dumber than potato bastard!" Romano rolled his eyes.

"Like, come on America! Nuke her!" Poland exclaimed, completely forgetting his thoughts from earlier about not setting a nuke off in a crowded place. Then seeing him pull Seychelles off of England and heard America's long scolding, they all applauded him. And then, as Seychelles left the tea shop, Sealand stuck out his leg and tripped her.

"Oops... I didn't see you coming," Seychelles glared and walked away.

"Hey guys? Did America just call England his boyfriend?" Lithuania asked.

"I hope so! Like, they should totally go out!" Poland replied with a smile.

"When the bloody Hell did I become your boyfriend?" England asked as they walked back to the group.

America smiled, "Just now."

"But I'm NOT your boyfriend."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not! Sorry, America, but no!"

"B-but Iggy! I just saved your life!"

"So?"

"It's the least you could do!"

"America, I'm not going to date you just because you saved my life."

"England, I like you. Honestly, I like you so much it hurts sometimes!" America stroked England's soft, pale cheek, "Please, please go out with me?"

"I'll think about it..."

"Aw... like, how sweet!" Poland said with a smirk. He patted England's shoulder, "Like I said before: You, like, totally love him!"

"Poland..." Lithuania scolded, "England can do whatever he wants."

"But Lithy... it's, like, so obvious that he should date him! And he'll be less mean if he starts dating him! It's, like, a proven fact that if you're dating someone you like you'll be happier! It's, like, worked for you and me. Like, don't you agree?" He said, attempting to put on a cute look.

Lithuania turned red, "Well... I agree on the last bit... But it's still England's choice!"

Sealand suddenly spoke up, "If getting in a relationship makes you happier, I want to be in one! Then maybe people will see me as a real country!"

"You're too young! You should hold off on that!" Lithuania exclaimed, worried about the tiny would-be-nation.

"Aw..."

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

**End of chapter 13! What did you all think? Please R&R to let us know what you'd like to see in upcoming chapters!**

**Chibitalia: I'll be giving out Pasta to anyone who reviews~!**


	14. And In Their Triumph Die

**So, here is chapter 14…as always there is PoLiet fluff and USUK fluff, and language…mostly because of America, England, and Romano…**

**Disclaimer: Shall be done by….Seychelles… :( **

**Seychelles: Let me have England and I'll do it…**

**Me:…NOT going to happen…sorry…**

**Seychelles: Then I refuse to do the disclaimer…**

**Me: Oh stop being a bitch and do it**

**Seychelles: No. GIVE. ME. ENGLAND!**

**America: LEAVE IGGY ALONE!**

**Seychelles: What are you going to do about it?**

**America: Blow up your island causing it to be wiped off the map, but before I do that I will nuke the fucking shit out of you so bad it's not even funny**

**Seychelles: I'm soo scared *says sarcastically* **

**America: Oh you should be! **

**Me: Guys…stop arguing I have a story to write**

**America: Fine. But only if I get to nuke Seychelles in the next chapter *smiles evilly***

**Me: I'll consider it… for England's sake**

**America: Nice doing business with you… *walks away***

* * *

Chapter 14

* * *

They continued to walk through the mall with Poland trying to convince England to go out with America. Italy, Romano, and Sealand trying to convince him too. Which was odd considering Sealand hated his older brother, but he deemed it necessary since he liked America, and he could tell England liked America, so why not try and get them together?

"Veh~! I agree with Poland~!" Italy said hugging England from behind, oblivious to America's glare.

"Italy…don't do that…and Poland I already told you to leave him alone about it!" Lithuania scolded

England sighed and shook his head. It's not that he didn't want to go out with America; because he did…desperately…he was just having his doubts about it. He was so lost in thought that he didn't realize that he had wondered away from the group. _Oh well, _he thought. He checked his phone to see if anyone had called to check on him, but no one did. _Figures. _He went back to his pointless and random thoughts, when he realized, in a way, he was sort of like Charlie Brown. They were both equally depressed, and were both equally pessimistic about life…exactly the whole reason WHY he was having his doubts about being in a relationship with America. It took him thus far to ACTUALLY admit to himself that he liked the said person, and he was still finding it hard to actually believe that he liked an over depressed and grumpy bloke like him.

He walked aimlessly around the mall. How he ended up at a store that was completely dedicated to British things was beyond him. He was pretty sure he's NEVER been to this part of the mall before, and he's been to the mall plenty of times. It was pretty much like the international McDonalds they were at yesterday, accept all stores. He decided to go into the store, though he didn't know why, since he's seen most of this stuff, seeing as he WAS from the Great Britain.

Within minutes he got bored and walked out of the store. He pulled out his phone, not to see if the git had tried to contact him of course, seeing as the phone was on vibrate, and he was slightly depressed when nothing showed up. He checked the time and was shocked to see that it was 12:00; he thought it would be later, around at least 1. He turned his volume up and put the iPhone back in his pocket. He made his way over to the international food court and made his way over to the British section. He bought fish n' chips and had just sat down when America the Beautiful began to play. He sighed, of course the git would call him right as he was about to eat. _The git has impeccable timing. _"Hello?" He said between bites.

"IGGY! WHERE ARE YOU!" America yelled into the receiver so loud that England had taken the phone away from his ear.

"At the international food court" England said like it was no big deal.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU LEFT!"

"I didn't know I was gone, until I notice I was gone" he paused to take a drink "must have been lost in thought..." he trailed off

"WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL?"

"I was going to…after I finished eating"

"You…GAH! Just stay where you are! I'm almost there!"

"Ok"

England hung up his phone only to have his hand fly right to his face as someone slapped him (really hard I might add) across the face. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!" He yelled

"YOU LEFT ME!" America pouted "I was worried about you"

England shrugged his shoulders and went back to eating his food. America gaped at him. "SAY SOMETHING!" He yelled in the Brits face. "Um, like what?"

"I'M SORRY WOULD SUFICE!" It was now England's turn to gape. He didn't know the American knew how to use that word…let alone use it in the correct context. "I'm sorry Alfred"

"Thank you" He smiled and hugged his almost boyfriend-ish type thing, person.

Poland and Lithuania walked up to the table panting. "America, like next time run slower?" Poland said with a frown.

"I have to second that motion, you run too fast..." Lithuania trailed off not wanting to insult the taller country.

"VEH~! Where is everybody?" Italy yelled from somewhere in the crowd.

"BASTARD! You fucking lost them!" Romano yelled to his brother

"I'm scared! I wish Latvia was here!" said Sealand, who was apparently lost with the Italians.

"So this is, like, the international food court?" Poland said looking around. "LIKE, OH MY GOD! PACZKI~ LITHUANIA! LIKE, LET'S GO GET SOME!" The now hyperactive Poland said putting on a cute face and slinging to Lithuania's arm. Before Lithy could reply however, he ran off, making Lithuania follow his boyfriend. "Oh Poland..." He sighed. He got up and helped Poland carry four trays of paczki to the table. "These are, like, really good! England stop being like such a frumpy git and like have some~!" He smiled at England's glare and took a bite out of one and held it up for Lithuania to try. Lithuania shook his head. "Sharing food isn't sanitary"

"Oh, like COME ON! You, like, kiss me ALL the time, it like doesn't matter" Poland gave him a cute pout, and as expected, Lithuania gave in "…Fine…" Lithuania took a bite and handed it back to Poland, who was smiling. "…Hmm…that is good…"

America sat there laughing. "Dude you are soooo whipped it's not even funny!" He was laughing so hard he was now crying and clutching his stomach. England kicked him in the shin to make him stop, which got him a glare. England, who felt the need to do so, smiled a really big smile. Which America noticed was rather sexy…WAIT! WHAT? Forget the last part…

England sighed and bite into the paczki Poland had given him. "It…is good..." England placed it on a napkin so he could finish eating it after he finished his fish n' chips. And, he started laughing at Poland's extremely huge grin. It was a grin that rivaled America's awesomely sexy huge grin. _Wait? When did America's trademark grin become awesomely sexy? _He sighed and noticed a hand slowly grab the paczki and lift it off the napkin. "I WASN'T DONE EATING THAT GIT!"

"Hah…oops…sorry" America said not really sorry about taking the delicious Polish doughnut, but handed the treat back to England. "No, you can have it, seeing as it's infested with your germs" Pause "And, God only knows what's been in your mouth"

"Well, your tongue has been in my mouth…" America smiled "And it was MUCH better than the paczki" England glared, but smiled anyway. "Don't remind me…" England paused taking a bite out of the crispy and golden fish "Remind me to brush my teeth one hundred and fifty times and use mouth wash excessively when I get home" America glared at his possible lover "You know you liked it Iggy…" America smiled "And you are NOT going home tonight."

"OOH what's hamburger bastard going to do to tea bastard later on tonight?" Romano asked the now blushing American who was looking anywhere but at England. "Nothing" he whispered

"Veh~! That doesn't sound like nothing" Italy said

"I-I just d-don't want Ig-Iggy to go home tonight…"  
"And why not hamburger bastard?"

"B-because of Seychelles"

"I can take care of myself America!"  
"REALLY? THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU SHOVE HER AWAY?"

"She caught me by surprise"

"So you were going to shove her away?"

"YES! I WAS JUST SHOCKED THAT'S ALL!" England paused to take a well needed breathe. "AND I ABSOLUTELY REFUSE TO GO HOME WITH YOU!" With that being said, England pushed the chair away and stormed off into the crowd of people.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

**So there is chapter 14****...did you like it? Love it? Reviews give me a happy feeling inside and push me to write better than before...so click the magical little review button below and...Well REVIEW!**


	15. Of love and implied you know

Warnings: EXTREME LATENESS DUE TO IDIOTIC POLAND, some USUK sexiness, swearing, etc.

Disclaimer:

Jill (poland): I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! *Cries*

Poland: I blame you completely.

Jill (poland): Someone do the disclaimer quick!

Canada: *walks up* The Jills don't own Hetalia...

Poland: Like, who are you?

Canada: I'm Canada...

Chapter 15

America ran after the Brit half-wishing he was a bit bigger. When he say the messy blond mop they all called hair he sprinted towards England's retreating figure, "Iggy WAIT!" America yelled, but England ignored him.

America caught up to him and was now next to the angry British man, "What could you possibly want, you git!" England yelled.

"I'm sorry, Iggy, please just stay with me tonight!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm the hero and I want to protect you from Seychelles!"

"Ugh, fine," England rolled his eyes when he felt the American's lips on his for the billionth time that day.

Poland sighed as he saw America run off, "He runs, like, TOO fast!"

Lithuania nodded, "Are we going to go after them?"

"Like, no way!" Poland ate some more of his paczki, "I'm too tired from the last time we, like, ran after them! Just, like, let them argue on their own!"

"But Poland..." Lithuania said. America and England disappeared into the crowd, "I'll go after them then..."

As Lithuania stood up Poland grabbed his arm and pulled him back down, "No! Like, don't just leave me alone!"

England, meanwhile, was wondering how he had gotten pushed up against a wall. He felt America's hands under his shirt, and he was pretty sure people were staring at them. He wrapped his arms around the American's neck and ran his fingers through the younger nation's dirty blond hair. England shifted his hips ever so slightly making America moan into the kiss. Before things could get even farther than they were, England pulled away.

"Iggggggyyyy! Why'd you stop? Things were just getting good!"

"Not. In. The mall. Alfred," England whispered.

"Oooooh, ok," America smiled and leaned his forehead against the smaller nations', "Does this mean you'll go out with me?" He said a little bit too enthusiastically.

"Nope," England shoved America off of him and started walking away. Oh how he loved playing hard to get...

After lots of begging, Poland agreed to go with Lithuania to look for America and England. They weren't very far from the food court when they ran into England.

"Like, there you are England! What were you and America, like, doing?" Poland winked. Lithuanian lightly slapped Poland's arm.

"Cut it out... they can do what they like. ….As long as it's appropriate," Lithuania sighed knowing Poland was going to keep harassing England until he started dating America.

"U-um, we..." England trailed off trying to find the right words, when the American, who by this time had found England (again), wrapped his arms around England's waist from behind and rested his chin in the crook of his neck.

"We were making out, and surprisingly he's quite the turn on!" America smiled.

England blushed and glared, "I hate you!" He mumbled and turned back around.

"Noooo! You loooooove me!" America pulled England's back back against his chest and cuddled with him, beginning to kiss his neck.

"I-I never s-said that..."

"You didn't have to! Your eyes gave it away."

"England! Like, just admit you love him already!" Poland exclaimed, "Just, like, go out with him! You were making out with him anyway! Lithy, back me up!"

"But Poland!" Poland glared at him.

"Poland rule is, like, enacted! Do as I say!"

"Oh alright... England, please go out with America. I agree that you two would be a cute couple."

England sighed. _So much for making the git wait! _He thought and then an idea hit him, "While I do admit I like America," making said person smile into the neck he was kissing. "I can't go out with him...not yet at least."

America's head shot up and he pouted. "W-why?"

"My schedule is too busy right now, I have no time to go on dates with you." England paused.

"Once indoor football ends in February then we can go out..."

"I-IGGY!" America was on the verge of tears at this point, and England almost felt bad for what he was about to do...ALMOST.

"BAZINGA!" England said smiling at the Big Bang Theory reference. It was actually one of the few American shows he liked. This earned him a glare from the now VERY pissed off America. "I'm only joking...Yes, I will go out with you." But before America could say anything, England grabbed him by the collar of him bomber jacket and kissed him.

Lithuania and Poland were surprised by England's initial refusal but then smiled when he kissed America.

"I, like, knew it would work out!" Poland said, "And you told me to leave him alone, what were you, like, thinking Lithy?"

"What? What are you blaming me for?"

"I was, like, only kidding Lithy!" Poland kissed Lithuania, "Forgive me?"

"I forgive you obviously," Lithuania sighed, he always forgave Poland even though he probably shouldn't.

America looked up from his kiss with his boyfriend, much to England's dejection, "Dude, you are so whipped!" He looked back at England.

"And you're not?" England asked, his only reply was a glare. England just smiled and ruffled his hair, making sure to pet Nantucket.

"But I'm YOUR bitch... right?" England sighed.

"Yes, yes you are," America smiled and nuzzled into his lover's neck, "We should get going..." England said looking at the time on his phone, "It's going to be dark soon, and we still have to walk home."

"But Iggy! Can we please, please, please, please stay?"

"NO."

"B-but..." America pouted hoping England would give in and...

"NO."

It didn't work...

"Artie pwease?" America tried a puppy dog pout.

"NO."

It failed again.

"Whyyyy?"

"My bloody headache is back, I want to go home, and I'm tired!" He paused for the millionth time that day, "And we have to get a few things from my house..."

"What if Seychelles is there?"

"Then nuke her."

"B-but what about your house?"

"I'll stay with you until my house is renovated."

"But that could take forever!" England face palmed. It was depressing that HE was the one who raised America to be like this, "Your point is...?"

"Ohhhhhhh," America smiled, "I think I like the sound of that."

"Nevermind, the offer is revoked."

"W-what? W-why?"

"Because you're a slow git."

"H-hey that's mean..."

"The truth hurts, love, get over it."

"Hmph... You're not supposed to be mean to your significant other Artie!"

"Says who?"

"Says me!"

"Oh well, in that case," England smiled, "I can still be mean to you." America smiled at that. England was about to ask what he was smiling at, then realized what it was and promptly slapped America, "You're a fucking pig!" England yelled, "You're just as bad as fucking Francis!"

"No Artie, I'm better," England gagged and face palmed while America smiled at his 'Rated M Fanfiction-Worthy' thoughts.

"A pig! My boyfriend is a PIG!"

"I'm not THAT bad Artie..."

"I don't want to even know WHAT is going on in that sick mind of yours!"

"He he he... there's always... later."

"Oh fuck no! There is no fucking way I'm staying ALONE at your house... with YOU!" England said as he noted lust was one of the many emotions in America's aqua blue eyes.

"Awww Iggy! You know I wouldn't take advantage of you... yet..."

Before England could say anything Sealand and the Italians who'd been standing there for who knows how long, "SLEEPOVER!" Sealand and Italy yelled.

"ORGY!" America, Romano and... Spain? yelled.

"Jerk England! What's an orgy?"

"U-um nothing Sealand, when you get older... you'll kn-know what i-it is..." England turned back to the others and yelled, "AND NO! We are not having a fucking sleepover... OR an orgy!"

"Awww England, why do you have to ruin the fun?"

"Because I'm a fun-sucker."

"Darn right you are!" America pouted, "Hey Artie? What do you look like shirtless?"

"Why the fuck do you want to know?"

"Hah, um, no reason..." America trailed off looking away as a blush appeared on his face.

"YOU SICK PERVERTED BASTARD!" England slapped America again, "YOU **ARE** WORSE THAN FRANCIS!"

"Won't know until you try..." America said suggestively.

"Fuck you."

"I know you want to."

"I'd rather fuck a goat..."

"What about my goat?" Sealand said, receiving no reply.

"Eck Artie!"

"What?" He said innocently.

"Why fuck a goat when you could do it with me?"

"Because the goat isn't a sick perverted bastard."

"But, I'm your boyfriend!"

"And?"

"You're supposed to do it with ME!"

"I don't HAVE to."

"Why not?"

"Because abstinence is key, love, abstinence is key."

"You're just scared," America said turning to face England. He had a devious look in those blue eyes and England wanted to know why. So he moved closer to America.

"Scared of what?" America looked down at the Englishman.

"Scared I'll fuck the shit out of you." England's eyes widened and he glared.

"You are very wrong lad, very wrong indeed."

"Mmmhmmm, prove it."

"How?"

"My room later on tonight," America smiled at England's horrified look, "We'll see who's the REAL man!"

"Fine."

Poland chose that moment to burst out laughing, "Oh, like, you guys are so weird... I wish could, like see how this turns out. If England is so abusive normally, I bet, like, he's even MORE violent when he's getting fu-!"

"POLAND SHUSH!" Lithuania said covering the shorter nation's mouth.

"So mean, Lithy..." Poland smirked, "You know... we could, like, do the same thing tonight~"

"W-what? No! We should hold off on that for a while!" Lithuania's face was now bright red. Poland wrapped his arms around Lithuania's neck and smiled suggestively.

"Like, you know you want to~!"

"M-maybe... We'll see..."

TO BE CONTINUED... SOON HOPEFULLY!

**End chapter 15! Sorry it took so long, midterms, world meetings and such kept Jill (Poland) busy. But now it's up! And is probably a very long chapter... Please Review~!**

**Canada: I'll give a hockey stick and some maple syrup to anyone who reviews, eh?**

**Everyone: Who are you?**

**Canada: I'm Canada... *cry***


	16. Like Fire & Powder

**This is chapter 16. Sorry it took so long to update I actually thought I lost it :/ BUT I found it and I'm SOOOOOOO happy! Warnings: PedoSpain, Seychelles nuking, Poland and Lithy sharing a bed, and finally…implied USUK doing…something and I'm pretty sure you can guess what it is…**

**Disclaimer: Will be done by Cuba?**

**Cuba: Jill****²**** doesn't own Hetalia…and I hate America but me and Canada are on good terms…and I can't tell them apart…**

**America: Why do you hate me? I'm the hero!**

**England: You are so conceited…**

**America: IT'S TRUE THOUGH!**

**England: Keep thinking that, love….**

**France: Don't forget to review at the end *starts to touch England***

**America: *grabs England and glares at France* Leave England alone! I had this problem with Seychelles…take Canada...you can have him…**

**Canada: Wh-what? *Canada then gets lifted up by France who runs away***

* * *

They walked out of the mall only to see Spain who had randomly showed up (again) and grabbed Romano. "WHAT THE FUCK TOMATO BASTARD?" He yelled but Spain just threw him in into the car. Italy, being the crybaby that he was started to wave a random white flag and cried. Germany, who also came from nowhere comforted Italy, telling him that Romano would be fine and walked off with him. Sealand, who everyone forgot about got into the car with Finland who was glaring at America and England. "Then there were four…" England said as they walked off into the night.

"I find it, like, weird that everyone, like, showed up to pick them up, at like the same time." Poland pointed out clinging to Lithuania's arm…when WASN'T he clinging to Lithuania?

"They probably asked them to show up…" Lithuania responded looking at America and England. "I suppose you two want your alone time, so me and Poland are going to head straight to my house." Poland nodded with a smile.

"Well, like, see you later~!" With that being said Poland started sprinting to Lithuania's house dragging said nation behind him.

"Soooo England…" America trailed off clinging to the said nation's waist.

"What git?"

"When we get back to my house wanna watch a horror movie?"

"Alfred, if you wanted to spend the night with me in your room…you could've just asked…"

"Really?"

"Yes you git…but I don't mind watching a horror film with you, it's always funny watching you cry…"  
"Th-that's not t-true!"

"Whatever you say, love, whatever you say…"

Meanwhile back at Lithuania's house, Poland and Lithuania had changed into their pajamas and were watching one of Poland's favorite ghost hunting shows while curled up on the couch. Lithuania was always one to get scared easily and was living up to the title as one of the trembling trio, as he was trembling when the show had just started. "Isn't this, like, so cool?" The guys are so totally cute!" Poland said not really paying any attention to the paranormal aspect of the show. "Lithy?" Lithuania was now covering his eyes because he was terrified. "Oh come on Lithy!"

England and America had just made it to the former's house, because England had to get his things if he was going to be staying with America. And, the said nation said it was because of Seychelles…not because he wanted England to stay with him. And, speaking of the she devil straight from hell it's self, she was standing on England's porch, smiling at America's glare. _Time to silence this fucking bitch for a few months!_ America screamed in his head. He smiled as his hand touched the nuke detonator that was still in his pocket. Minutes later England and America were running and ducking for cover. England (somehow) ended up on top as the explosion went off.

Back at Lithuania's the two heard the explosion. "Like, what was that?" He said turning off the television and running to look out the window. He could see a large cloud of smoke off in the distance. "Someone must've gotten nuked…" Lithuania said surprised.

"Must've been, like America, anyways…let's go to bed, I'm, like, SOOO tired!"

"HAHAHAHAHA! TAKE THAT BITCH!" America said jumping up and down. "NEVER underestimate the power of the fucking AWESOME U S of A!" At Prussia's house, Prussia started twitching and foaming at the mouth because of the use of awesome with his name not following it. "ESPICALLY when you mess with his awesome boyfriend! Although, England isn't as awesome as America will EVER be…but he's pretty damn close…" Prussia's whole body started twitching now. "C'mon Iggy! We gots horror movies we gots to watch!" England sighed and glared at America's grammar, but followed anyway. Off in the distance they heard sirens and started sprinting to America's house because they didn't want to get caught…

After Poland fell asleep in Lithuania's bed, Lithuania went back to the living room to go to sleep. He then looked at his phone and noticed he had a new text message.

**To: Lithuania**

**From: Estonia**

_I just heard that Seychelles got nuked…pretty bad too.. The news people say she could be in there for 11 months…do u know who nuked her?_

Lithuania sighed, he was now positive that it was in fact America. He didn't bother to reply to the text and turned over to fall asleep. Minutes later he felt himself being pulled and dragged off the couch. "Huh? Poland?"

"What the hell are you thinking, like sleeping on the couch? Get in bed already!" Poland said in an annoyed tone.

"Wh-what? No I'm fine with the couch." Lithuania said reluctantly following Poland. He could almost hear America calling him whipped in his mind. "No you aren't. Like don't lie!" Poland lie back on the bed and immediately fell asleep. Lithuania sighed and fell asleep next to him.

Back at America's house, England was looking blankly at th screen of the telly. America cuddled close to him trembling. He had his arms wrapped around the other man's waist and his head in the crook of his neck. "America, if you want…I can just turn the telly off…" America looked up tears coming down his face. He shook his head. "NO!"

"Alfred, you are clearly scared shitless! I'll just turn it off…" England went to get up, but he immediately flew back onto the couch.

"DON'T YOU DARE GET OFF THIS COUCH!"

"Why may I ask?"

"B-because, the monsters may get me…and I'm scared…"

England sighed and leaned against the arm of the couch. The American, if it was even physically possible, was now closer to him. England now looked down at his former charge, and kissed his head.

***5 or 6 Hours Later***

"WOW!" America said looking over to his lover.

"Wow what?"

"You are fucking AWESOME!" England smiled. "N-no pun intended or anything…"

"You weren't that bad either…for a bloody dolt…"

"Awww thanks Iggy!" America said completely oblivious to the fact that England just insulted him. There was a silence. "America…" England said not really sure what he wanted to say to America.

"Hm?"

"U-um thanks…"

"For?"

"For everything I guess…" And with that, the two fell asleep with America spooning England.

**

* * *

**

To Be Continued...Eventually...

* * *

**And, that my friends is chapter 16! And, yes England is on top…just in case you are wondering…but don't worry, the two will alternate…because it really ISN'T fair to England to ALWAYS be the uke... Anyway…R&R and Jill (Poland) will update faster! **

**France: Crème Brule to everyone who reviews! **

**Me: OOOH I want Crème Brule! **

**France: Non sorry….it iz for reviewers only!**

**Me: Give me the Crème Brule or else you are in the hospital until chapter 29 instead of chapter 21…**

**France: *hands Jill (England) the Crème Brule* **

**Me: mmmmm**


	17. Soccer football Part One

Sorry for taking so long to update! But finally here is chapter 17 which you hopefully enjoy :D

Disclaimer: Shall be done by the awesome (take that Prussia) Sweden and Finland

Sweden: W'll, wh't sh'ld I s'y...?

Finland: I'll say it Su-san. Jill² does not own Hetalia! And Jill (Poland) is sorry for losing the chapter so it took so long...

Sweden: 'lr-ght th'n...

Chapter 17

Poland woke up late the next morning, around noon. Lithuania had woken up five hours earlier, had already had breakfast and now went to wake up Poland.

"Hey Poland, time to wake up!" He opened the door then immediately shut it again as he saw Poland changing, "S-sorry."

"Like, what for? You've, like, walked in on that before!" Poland said, finishing changing into a pink tank top and black miniskirt. He came out of Lithuania's room, "And you, like, could knock you know!"

"I said sorry... and I swear you're trying to get guys to go after you when you wear stuff like that!"

"Like, no I'm not~ I just know you like this outfit!"

"That may be true but..." Lithuania sighed, "Oh nevermind..."

England sat down in the kitchen waiting for America to wake up. He sighed and got up to make his tea. He looked down at his socked feet; it felt nice to finally get out of his stuffy uptight British type clothes, and into something more comfortable. He looked at his favorite Sex Pistols t-shirt, and his faded ripped jeans. As he put the boiling hot water into a travel coffee mug, America walked into the kitchen (limping) with a smile on his face. England rolled his eyes at America's 'I'm the hero!' t-shirt.

"Morning Iggy!" England nodded his head as he drank his tea.

"Good morning Al."

"Well, besides the fact that I'm limping, it IS a good morning..." England laughed and walked over to the table taking a sip of his tea.

"Well besides the fact that it hurts to walk...it is a good morning." England laughed and walked over to the table and took a sip of his tea.

"So, Artie what's for breakfast?"

"Aww..."

"..."

"I don't wanna make breakfast though!"

"Well, you don't like my cooking well I guess you have to..."

"I'll just call Lithuania and have him make me breakfast!"

"NO ALFIE he's probably with Poland..."

"SO? I'm hungry!"

Lithuania looked up from eating his lunch. "I get the feeling that two people are arguing about me..."

Poland looked across the table at him after eating his cereal. "Wow, you're, like popular Lithy!"

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Like, duh!" Lithuania sighed and then got up to do the dishes. "Are we going to spend the day with America and England today?"

"Like, I don't know. I'll like ask!" Poland quickly texted England asking if he and America would like to hangout.

England looked down at his phone. "Who texted you?" America said glaring at the iPhone in his boyfriends pocket. "No one you git!"

"If it was no one, then you wouldn't have gotten the text."

England replied to Poland's text, "And it was Poland that texted me."

"Okay! What did he want?" America clung to England's waist.

"He wanted to know if we're going to hang out today."

"And...?"

"And... I said yes, but they have to come here because you can't walk," England smiled up to his boyfriend, "It's kind of a good thing that you don't have school for five days."

"Yeah, but then I don't get to see you," America pouted.

"It's only six hours..."

"Six hours of sheer boredom!"

"You'll live."

"Nope!"

Poland got the reply from England and told Lithuania, "Like, England said we could hang out but we have to, like, go to America's house because America, like, can't walk."

"Oh really? What happened? Did he hurt himself?" Lithuania asked, finishing up the dishes and heading over to grab his shoes.

"He, like, didn't say. But I totally have an idea why~!"

"What's your idea?"

"Can't tell you~!"

"Alright then..." He tossed Poland his pink converse sneakers, "Let's get going."

How they ended up on America's couch was beyond England, "America..." He mumbled into the kiss, "America!" America just ignored England (like always) and continued to kiss and feel him up. Then there was a knock at the door. America groaned and England shoved America off of him. "You don't HAVE to get the door. You can make them wait...a few hours...or days...depending on how long you want me to go..." England just ignored America and walked to the door. He smiled at his boyfriend's string of swear words and groans.

Poland smiled as England opened the door. "Did we, like, interrupt something between you and America?" Lithuania suddenly realized something. "So THAT'S why America can't walk..." Poland face palmed and stared up at him. "You, like, JUST realized that? I thought you were joking when you asked why!" Lithuania turned red. "I was serious..."

England looked blankly at them. "...um..." America randomly appeared from behind England wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him close to his chest. "Yes, yes you did interrupt us." He said glaring at them. "ALFIE! BE NICE!"

"B-but we were JUST getting to the good part!" His hands moved lower so they were now resting on England's hips and pulling him even closer (if that was even humanly possible.) "I was going to get my payback too..."

"Oh well, we have guests now."

"Later?" America said very hopefully.

"Maybe, because I, unlike you have school tomorrow."

"You two are like so funny!" Poland said in between laughs. "Like if you want Lithuania and I will come back in an hour~!"

"Poland leave them alone..."

"Aww...Like why~? They're so cute!"

"No, you guys don't have to leave. America was just joking."

"Um, no actually I wasn't..."

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"Well... England rule enacted, it doesn't matter anymore!"

"Like, hey! That's, like, my thing!" Poland frowned and turned to Lithuania, "Lithy! Enact the Lithuanian rule and make his capital Vilnius!"

"What? But I can't take over England!" Lithuania exclaimed, "America would nuke me!"

"Like, no he wouldn't! I'd totally enact the Poland rule and make his capital Warsaw!"

"Last time you tried turning someone's capital to Warsaw Germany chased away with a gun!"

"Like, that's only because it was Italy!"

America glared at England, "Poland," He said, still glaring at England, "America is THE strongest nation... Do you REALLY think you can make MY capital Warsaw?"

"America, be nice!" England said, "It's not nice to pick on the weaker countries."

"Like, I'm not weak! Just because I got partitioned one time does NOT mean I'm, like, weak!" Poland was about to step forward and fight with America but Lithuania grabbed him from behind and held him back.

"Poland, don't get annoyed... they ARE stronger than the both of us..."

"Like he's only making fun of me because I'm a cross dresser!"

"Huh? How'd you come to that conclusion?"

"I'm NOT making fun of you because you are cross-dresing!" America said "I'ts very odd yes, but I don't care."

"But," England added. "We ARE stronger then the two of you..."

"And together we are even stronger!" America smiled his famous 1000 watt smile down at England.

"I always knew American's had back pickup lines..." He paused. "But it was semi-okay-ish...for an American of course." England smiled back up at his boyfriend.

"Stronger then us! Like, yeah right!" Poland pouted and glared at them. "And, that was one corny pickup line..."

"Poland...they're stronger. Just forget about it..." Lithuania sighed. "Anyway let's stop arguing and decide what we are going to do today."

"I KNOW!" America yelled. "We'll see who's stronger!"  
"Oh God.." England face palmed. "This CAN'T be good." America smiled that smile again.

"We'll play soccer...or football as you guys call it...to see."

"That could work..." England said. Happy that his boyfriend finally had a good idea that didn't involve super heroes or robots.

"Like football would be fun! I could totally beat you guys!" Poland said. "Just let me get my really cute football outfit!" With that Poland ran off.

"Oh Poland..." Lithuania sighed, "I don't think an outfit would help him win..."

"Well wanna go get your FIFA uniform?" America asked.

"Sure..."

"Hella yes! I get to see your cute ass!"

"It's just shorts America," England face palmed, "Besides, Lithuania sees Poland in skirts..." England paused, "And no I REFUSE to wear a skirt."

"Awww! Well let's go get your uniform babe."

England Gibbs slapped, "Don't call me babe either."

"Fun sucker."

"Well... I guess I should get my uniform too then..." Lithuania walked off towards his house, hoping to get back before Poland.

**To be continued...**

**Author's Notes: Do Poland and Lithuania call soccer football? Jill (England) says so, but I honestly don't know anything so someone tell me!**

**Poland: ….**

**Jill (Poland): I know. I'm a bad excuse for someone with Polish heritage**

**Jill (England): No, it's not your fault you don't know...and I said to Google it...**

**Jill (Poland): I'm too lazy!**

**Poland: Polak...**

**Jill (Poland): Speak for yourself! I only wear my socks with sandals sometimes! ...ish.**

**Jill (England): That's a bad stereotype...**

**England and America: I agree**

**Lithuania: Since everyone's arguing... Please R&R. I'll stop the Polak debate if you do.**

**Jill (Poland): And he'll give out free hugs!**

**Lithuania: What?**

**Sealand: I'll give out free Sealand merch!**

**England: YOU AREN'T A NATION!**

**Germany: EVERYONE SHUT UP!**

**Italy: Veh...~!**


	18. Soccer football Part 2

**Sorry it took so long to update Jill (Poland) lost the first half of 18, but I the awesome Jill (England) remember what happened! So hopefully you enjoy and I LOVED writing this chapter simply because I love football (soccer) it's the best sport EVER…well next to hockey. ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: This will be done by two OC's D.C and London!**

**D.C.: What's a disclaimer again?**

**London: You bloody incompetent arse! It's where you state that the authors don't own anything…**

**D.C. : Oh… Jill 1 and Jill 2 don't own Hetalia, Hidekaz Himaruya does.**

* * *

England and America walked into the formers partially nuked house and walked up his mahogany winding stairs and down the long hallway to England's room. He opened the door and walked to his closet and grabbed his FIFA 2010 uniform. While he was in there (seeing as it was walk in) he grabbed a duffel bag and filled it with more clothes since he wasn't able to grab any yesterday. "Okay let's go." England said.

"Wait…Iggy was that your old pirate uniform?" America asked smiling.

"No…now let's go I want to get back to your place before Feliks and Toris." Arthur paused. "God only knows what he'll do to your house while we're gone…" With that the English speaking countries made their way back to Alfred's house.

Poland was now standing in front of his closet with Lithuania standing right next to him. "Like, what one should I choose the pink or my countries uniform?" Poland asked tapping his finger on his moth other hand resting on his hip. "Poland it really doesn't matter. No matter which uniform you choose the outcome will be no different…" Lithuania replied with a sigh. He really didn't understand his boyfriend sometimes.

"Then, like, pink it is then…" Poland smiled and grabbed the (died) pink uniform and grabbed Lithuania's arm and skipped out of the room. They left Poland's house and went to Lithuania's so he could get his.

England and America finished setting up the nets in America's HUGE backyard. England was now leaning against the left side post while America was stretching. If England were going to be completely honest with himself the sight was quite alluring. "You know Artie, knowing Poland and Lithuania… they're going to be late…" America said suggestively as he stood up from his stretching and wrapped his arms around his British boyfriend for what seemed like the thousandth time. "No America…" The said person looked like a little kid being denied a cookie before dinner.

"B-but why?" America jutted out his lower lip.

"Because they could…." England was cut off because a certain blue eyed nation kissed him at that moment. England mentally sighed and wondered if Alfred understood the concept of no… Their make out session was shut down when they heard laughing. America groaned he just couldn't catch a break could he? "You two can't, like, stay apart for more than two seconds can you?" Poland said clinging to Lithuania. This question was replied with a glare from both England and America. "Poland…leave them alone." Lithuania sighed.

"Like, why? They're just too cute!"

"Whatever…can we just get on with this football game?"

"Hell yes! First team to 10 wins!" America yelled.

England grabbed his lucky football and placed it in the middle. Within minutes they started to play. All three had to admit, for being a cross dresser Poland was pretty good at football. America took the ball up the middle and passed the ball to England when Lithuania and Poland double teamed him. England stopped the ball with his chest and after taking the ball up two paces he shot the ball towards the net. He fist pumped when it went in making it 1-0.

***1 hour later…***

America and England had to admit that Poland and Lithuania were doing pretty good, but the score was 9-9, but there was no way they could win not when America was just about to…score… "WOOOOHOOOO!" America yelled as the ball arched into the net. He ran over and tackled England to the ground.

"Like, no fair! We, like, totally should have won!" Poland said getting pissed.

"Poland, calm down it's just a game!"

"No! I'm, like, totally enacting the Poland rule to make us win!" Poland yelled.

"NOOO Poland!" England yelled. "DON'T ENACT THE POLAND RULE!"

"Ya we won fair and square!" America smiled putting his arm around England's waist. "If you enact the Poland rule I'll nuke you…"

"Like, I could seriously care less if you nuke me. I'm like so pissed." Poland glared at nothing in particular and pouted. Lithuania attempted to calm Poland down again by moving forward and hugging him around the waist. "Please calm down Poland..I'd rather not see you nuked!" Poland sighed and returned the hug.

"Like, okay Lithy… But we'll have to play another game against them soon. Like, we'll totally win next time!"

"Or you could just accept the fact that we lost...?"

"No"

"Alright…"

America laughed "Fine in one week we'll have a rematch."

"I really fail to see why we bloody need one. We won fair in square." England said secretly depressed that the rematch in one week would interfere with his 'alone' time with America.

"I know but Poland won't be happy unless…"

"I still don't see the bloody point though…" England cut him off. "We'll still beat them."

"True…but we'll just let them think they'll win" America now wrapped his arms fully around England's sweaty body. "So what do you guys wanna do?" America asked resting his head on England's.

"Well we could, like, go annoy Germany!"

"Poland that is a HORRIBLE IDEA!" Lithuania yelled. "Germany would murder us!"

"Oh alright…We'll annoy Italy then…"

"Germany would still murder us!"

"Then I'm, like, out of ideas…"

"Wow…I never thought you'd run out of ideas…"

"Well I, like, have more…but they involve just me and you…and they may or may not be slightly rated M…"

"Well…" England said shoving America off of him, but America just went back to molesting his boyfriend, although whether or not you could call it molesting was still up in the air. "We could nuke people…"

"I second that idea!" America said smiling. "Have I told you how much I love you yet Iggy?"

"No…I don't think so…"

"Oh well….I LOVE YOU! I knew there was a reason why I still hung out with you!"

"Preferably my boyfriend?" England smiled and America's facial expression went from beyond happy to somewhere between a glare and a pout. "H-hey! You can't do that!"

"And why the bloody hell not?"

"B-because you'd miss me…"

"No, I'd just visit you, and I made it through school without you on Friday…I'll live."

"And you're going to miss me tomorrow in A.P World, French, study hall AND lunch!"

"Why would I miss you if we're texting?"

"You'd want to see my sexy ass awesome self!"

"Meh I can wait till after the football game…"

"Wait you won't be back home right away?"

"No you dolt! I have my indoor football game tomorrow! If you hadn't gotten yourself suspended you would've had your hockey game…"

"OOOOOOh yeah..heh heh I forgot about that…"

"So I won't be back until around six-ish"

"Awww Imma be all alone!" America pouted and clung to England.

"Then hang out with Matthew…"

"Who?" America asked puzzled.

"YOUR SODDING BROTHER YOU NIT WIT!"

"Oh yeah him. He'll probably be with France anyway…"

"I still can't believe those two are together…"

"Why?"

"Well one he's a frog. Two, he's a bloody fucking frog! And three Francis practically raised him!"

"You raised me…" England looked away.

"That's different! I adopted you! Plus there was the American Revolution…"

"And you took Mattie from France…"

"NEVERMIND! Anyway...what to do you bloody wankers want to do today anyway?"

"I know what I wanna do…" America said seductively and ran his hands down England's chest. The said person shuddered and shoved the hands away. "Later Alfred, later."

"Fine…OH! I know what we could do!"

"Oh God…I know I'm going to regret asking, but what?"

"We could play hide n' seek!"

"You're such a child at times…but I still somehow love you…"

"I love you too Iggy!" America once again wrapped his arms around England. "So that's a yes? You'll play hide n' seek?" England sighed and looked at Poland and Lithuania. "I will if you guys will…" America smiled hopefully.

"Hide n' seek sounds, like, totally cool!" Poland said. "Like, right Lithy?"

"It actually does sound kind of fun. So are we going to play around town? Here?"

"We could, like, play at the school~! I know someone who has keys!" Poland winked and started pulling Lithuania in the general direction of the school. England sighed and sent out a mass text message to all the countries.

**

* * *

****So there is chapter 18! Also, we are going to stop this around 22-23. But, we are going to make a part 2 which will be a continuation and it will be more serious than this one and when we get to 22-23 for that one we'll make part 3 which will be crack so on and so forth. Also here is a list of ages, characters etc… **

_Character Grade Age_

_England 10 16_

_America 10 15_

_Poland 10 15_

_Lithy 10 15_

_Estonia 10 15_

_Latvia 10 14_

_Sealand 9 13 (skipped a grade)_

_Russia 11 17_

_Germany 11 17_

_Prussia 12 18_

_Italy (s) 10 16_

_Japan 10 15_

_Greece 11 17_

_Spain Student Teacher 20_

_Finland 12 17_

_Sweden 12 18_

_Switzi 11 17_

_Leicht 9 14_

_Belarus 10 15_

_Ukraine 12 18_

_China 11 16_

_France 11 17_

_Canada 10 15_

_Austria 11 16_

_Hungary 11 16_

_Seychelles 10 15_

_Korea 9 14_

_Taiwan 9 14_

_Ireland(g) 11 17_

_N. Ire 11 17_

_Wales 12 18_

_Scotland College 19_

_Mexico(g) 9 14_

_Argentina(g) 10 15_

_Brazil(b) 11 16_

**Korea, Taiwan, N. Ireland, Ireland, Mexico, Argentina, and Brazil all go to Hetalia Academy (don't ask how Mexico got in…) Also, if you don't like the ages too bad this is what we came up with we get creative rights :p. And Sealand skipped a grade simply because England is his older brother. Also, Ireland and N. Ireland are twins. R&R and tell us what you think! **


	19. Hide and Seek

So here is chapter 19. We have finally found a way around the system and can FINALLY update normally now...hopefully...

**Disclaimer: Will be done by OCs Buffalo and her bf ****Niagara Falls**** (Canadian side)**

**Buffalo****: I get to do the disclaimer because I'm the best damn city in America!**

**Niagara: Well, not the BEST per say...**

**D.C: Little miss worst football team in the ****NFL****...**

**Buffalo: *cries and runs away***

**Niagara: Buffalo come back you haven't finished the disclaimer!**

**Buffalo: Shut the hell up!**

**Niagara: *thinks* I'll pay for the hockey tickets if you come back!**

**Buffalo: *suddenly appears again* Jill² doesn't own Hetalia! And by the way, you're paying for ****chicken wings**** after too.**

**Niagara: Of course...**

**Buffalo: From the ****Anchor Bar****...**

**D.C.: You're too predictable.**

**Buffalo: *hits D.C. With hockey stick***

**Chapter 19**

After reaching the front entrance to the school Poland, Lithuania, England and America waited for the other countries to show up. Arriving first were Estonia and Latvia who immediately started talking to Lithuania much to Poland's jealousy. Next Finland, Sealand and the now recovered from being nuked Sweden. (Though thankfully he didn't seem too upset about being nuked).

Liechtenstein walked up hand-in-hand with Switzerland. Which immediately resulted in Switzerland scolding America and announcing that Hungary and Austria would be in the hospital a few more days, "Which, once again, is America's fault."

Italy then ran up dragging Germany, Romano and Spain behind him. After pulling out of Italy's grasp, Germany approached Poland, "So, care to explain how you got the keys to the school?"

"Like, nope!" Poland went back to hugging Lithuania and ignored Germany's exasperated look.

After another couple minutes the rest of the invited countries showed up which included Russia, Belarus, Ukraine, China, Japan, Greece and Prussia. And although he hadn't been noticed, Canada had been there the entire time. Poland stood up on the bench he'd been sitting on and announced the rules for their school wide hide and seek game. "Alright, like, everybody listen up! There's like going to be a couple rules in place. So, like, don't cheat. First, you have to hide INSIDE the school, not, like, outside. Also, like no hiding in the bathrooms because that's, like not fair to other people. And, like, finally NO nuking, injuring, killing, invading vital regions, or like, otherwise hurting anybody else. So, like, who wants to seek first?"

"Poland I'm amazed you ACTUALLY came up with rules that didn't automatically make you win..." Lithuania said, pleasantly surprised.

"I, like, know right! I'm totally proud of myself!"

"TAT'S NOT FAIR!" America yelled "YOU CAN'T GET RID OF NUKING!" England sighed and wrapped his arms around America.

"Alfred, its okay you'll live."

"Hmph fine." They made their way into the school "I say Canada seeks first!" America yelled

"F-fine eh..."

"Count to one hundred and fifty Mattie!" America the grabbed England's arm and started running away.

"Git where are we going?" America shushed him and ran to the floor. He walked into the chem room and closed the door keeping the lights off. He dragged England to the back of the room.

"What are we doing here?" England asked.

"Mattie is too stupid to look in here, plus it gives us a chance to make out..."

"No."

"W-why?"

"Because we're playing hide and seek, and you know how competitive I get."

"Ugh, can I at least give you a hand job?"

"...No."

"Aww...pwease?"

"No America."

"Please! Just one touch PLEASE!"

"Alfred F. Jones. I said no."

"Aww..." America thought for a moment, "I'm giving you one later."

"..." America smiled and cuddled closer to England. He heard the older nation sigh and lean back against the lab table. America rested his head against England's shoulder.

"I wonder how long it's going to take Mattie..." England cut him off by placing a hand over his mouth. England shushed him and started to crawl to the opposite side of the room as Canada entered. England and America made it out of the room without being noticed and ran. They ran through the bridge and into the English wing. "Let's go through the Art and foreign language wing, go down those stairs. We can go through the Finance wing and down to the basement." America said.

"Or we could go down the stairs in front of us..."

"Ugh fine." They ran down the four flights of stairs and headed into one of the Tech rooms.

"Hopefully Canada won't find us in here..." They sat in a hidden corner and then they heard giggles. They looked at each other and went to investigate. When they got to where the giggles were they saw Switzerland and Liechtenstein...kissing? The two young males looked away and ran back to the second floor and ran down the French/ Spanish/ Art wing and down to the Finance wing. They saw Canada come out of one of the Finance classrooms and they ran back the way they came. They passed by the nuked Heath room, ran back over the bridge and back to the Third Floor New Wing. They leaned against the wall across from the AIS room. "Holy shit..." America clutched his stomach.

"You wouldn't be so exhausted if you didn't eat so many damn hamburgers, America!" America glared, "RUN!" England yelled and pulled America up so they could run from Canada.

England ran faster and went down several hallways to come back to the foyer where Canada had counted.

"We're the first people to make it back to home base," America said collapsing to the ground.

"Yeah," England nodded and collapsed down on top of America, "I've never ran that fast in my life..."

"Well... It's going to take Canada a while to find everyone so can we PLEASE make out?"

"Fine you bloody wanker," England replied. America kissed England and moved his hands lower, and he smiled as England didn't swat them away.

Poland and Lithuania meanwhile were hiding in the auditorium. Since there were so many places around the school, they weren't worried about Canada finding them. Which is why they were now making out.

After about fifteen minutes of kissing (and other things) Lithuania pulled away from Poland, "Poland, can you hear someone walking around?"

"Like no..." Poland looked around "I, like, don't see anyone either. You're, like, totally paranoid Lithy!" The he heard someone going "Kol, kol, kol, kol..."

"Okay, maybe you AREN'T paranoid...Like, let's just go to the foyer..." Lithuania immediately agreed.

England pulled away from his VERY heated kiss. "Do you hear something 'Merica?" England asked slurring.

"No, it's probably just...um...SHIT! What's the name?"

"Canada?" England asked "America...he's your TWIN BROTHER! You shouldn't be forgetting him!"

"Well, it's kinda hard to remember your brother when you're thinking of doing VERY rated M worthy things to your boyfriend..." England sighed and went back to making out with his annoying American boyfriend, but immediately pulled away when he heard footsteps. "What is that noise?"

"You're just hearing things babe…"

"Alfred F. Jones, you call me babe or any other pet name BESIDES Iggy and Artie, and I will cut off your balls and we won't be able to do it ever again…"

"Sorry…babe…"

"No, you love me. And, I love you back!" America said before yet again attacking England's lips. But they had to pull away yet again when they heard "Become one vith mother Russia…"

"Maybe you weren't hearing things Iggy…"

"Well, I don't mean to brag, but I am ALWAYS right…" England paused "Sweetie Pie…"

"Mjbsdfjkbsbsbkjbakjbsdnjkab…that's not fair!"

"All is fair in love and war, baby; all is fair in love and war."

"BECOME ONE VITH MOTHER RUSSIA!" England and America looked at each other before getting up and running away. "Oh, and Arthur?" America asked as they ran into the gym. "Don't call me baby…or sweetie pie for that matter…"

"Then don't call ME baby, babe, or anything else!"

"Fine…but I still get to call you Iggy and Artie right?" England face palmed and sighed. "Yes you wanker."

"Good." America stated before tackling England to the gym floor and making out with him for around the one millionth time that day.

Poland and Lithuania arrived back in the foyer after America, England, and Russia had left. "Like, no one else is here? I thought at least one other person would've made it back…"

"I know…" Agreed Lithuania "Then again, America and England are probably taking advantage of hiding and are quite possibly making put at this very moment…"

"I, like, totally agree! But we were kinda doing the same thing Lithy. So, it's not like we can, like, totally make fun of them for it…"

America and England who had finished doing…things…in the gym had returned "Is Russia FINALLY gone?" England asked wincing in pain because his ass hurt (A LOT!) peaked around the corner. "Yeah…it's just Poland and Lithuania who are there Artie!"

"Hey Lithy! Look it's, like, England and America. I guess they weren't making out as much as I thought they were…" Poland laughed.

"POLAND! Don't say that they're right there!" Lithuania said slapping his forehead. Right after England and America showed up, Germany arrived carrying a tearful Italy. "'Is shoe vas untied…and 'e tripped and fell down ze stairs…" Germany said to the four Nations. "Italia, you need to learn 'ow to tie your shoes!"

"Veh~!" Italy said. "Um…England are you limping Veh~?" Italy asked the older and scarier nation.

"He's limping because of something I'd love to call sweet, sweet revenge for last night…"

"Bloody, fucking, slutty, stupid ass, mother fucking git!" England said glaring at his overly giddy boyfriend.

"No, I'm just YOUR bloody, fucking, slutty, stupid ass, mother fucking git!" America smiled and hugged his overly grumpy boyfriend.

At that moment, Romano showed up and started assaulting Germany for some stupid reason, which ended up in Italy crying in a random corner and Romano getting dragged away by a much to happy-for-his-own-good Spain. Soon after all the countries were at the safe except for two. "Where's Sealand and Latvia?" Estonia asked looking around for his younger brother. "They seem to be missing…"

"ME AND IGGY WILL GO SEARCH FOR THEM!" America happily shouted

"Oh God help me please! I know I am an alcoholic at the mere age of sixteen, and I kinda did drugs at one point…and…maybe even killed a few people... But **PLEASE** forgive me? I was young and naïve" England said just as America had picked him up and placed him over his shoulder. "PLEASE GOD HELP ME!" England paused just realizing something. "And it is Iggy and I you fucktard! You're a disgrace to the Queens English!" England shouted into the back of America's bomber jacket.

"Did I ever tell you what a nice ass you have Artie?" America asked and smiled un-innocently.

"Sadly, yes I think you actually have…and that's the part that terrifies me most…" England sighed wishing he could slap (or preferably punch) America.

"Well, it's a thousand time sexier then the last time I said it."

"…"

"Not my fault your jeans make that wonderful and surprisingly toned ass you have sexy!" America slowed his pace a little and England's eyes widened. He kicked America as hard as he could from the position he was in and took off sprinting. "IGGY WAIT UP!" America called after the smaller country.

"NO!"

"WHY NOT?"

"BECAUSE I'M RUNNING AWAY!" England was now out of sight and America gaped, which then turned into a glare. America took off his jacket, pants (thankfully still having his shorts on underneath,) and his shoes. Then he sprinted after his boyfriend who was now on the other side of the school waiting in the back of a dark Chemistry lab with an evilly sadistic look on his face so he could get America back…

**So there you have it folks the 19****th**** chapter of Hetalia High. This is the second longest (so far) chapter we have written out, 21 is the longest. It's sad to think this story is going to be ending in only four chapters. Yes, that's right four chapters and Hetalia High (Part 1) is coming to an end. We will however be writing a Part Two, which will be more serious than this one, and we have it all planed out from chapter 1 to chapter 30! Also, after HH part 1 ends we will be taking a 2 week hiatus so we can have a decent grasp on it and HOPEFULLY update more often, but with having NO classes together it's kinda hard for me and Jill (Poland) to write it out :'(. So like always R&R and tell us what you think! Please? **


	20. Which As They Kiss Consume

**So here is 20 which I am typing up instead of my lovely French project! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Will be done by Austria and Hungary!**

**Hungary: Um….what do I say exactly?**

**Austria: Well, we COULD say that Jill and Jill don't own Hetalia?**

**Hungary: Well, didn't you just say that?**

**Austria: I suppose I did…**

**Hungary: OH! And don't forget to review! Only three chapters left until the dramatic part 2 of Hetalia High! **

**Austria: You sound like those annoying commercial people…**

**Hungary: Heh heh ops … **

After about ten minutes of waiting England ran by shouting "I'M RUNNING AWAY FROM AMERICA!"

"Like, okay then…" Poland said as England disappeared around the corner, "But, where's Latvia and Sealand?" America ran past the other countries.

"THIRD FLOOR!" Prussia said smiling only to get hit by Germany.

"THANKS!" America shouted back and ran to said floor. "Iggy, where are you?" he went into a random teachers Chemistry room and right as the door closed... America let out the most manly high pitched scream.

Poland could hear America screaming from back down on the first floor. "Like, they're going to be a while…"

Lithuania sighed "You're right…Let's just split up and look for the two missing people shall we?" Everyone agreed and headed out to look for them.

"E-England?" America asked realizing something "MY JACKET!"

"Where is it?" England asked wiping his mouth.

"With my jeans and sneakers…"

"I'm sorry, love, but you have to be more specific"

"Where we were when you said you were running away..."

"Then we better get them no?" So, they left the Chemistry room and started walking to where America last was.

"Hey England…When will I meet Ireland, Northern Ireland, and Scotland? I've already met Wales and Sealand…" At the question England paled.

"Y-you really want to meet them?"

"Well, yeah they ARE your family right?" America paused. "Speaking of family, you have to meet crazy ass Mexico, Argentina, and Brazil…" England fell quiet thinking of ways to convince America not to meet his older brothers and sister.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" America yelled looking at the spot where his clothes were supposed to be.

"Looking for these da?" Russia asked coming out of the foods room holding America's clothing.

"GIVE THEM BACK!"

"Become one vith mother Russia!"

"IT'S NOT WORTH IT AMERICA!" England yelled grabbing hold of America's arm and ran away to the foyer.

***Meanwhile***

Lithuania and Poland were just finishing up searching the basement rooms for Sealand and Latvia. Nothing. "Like, where are they?" Poland pouted as they walked over to the staircase. "No! No more staircases! Lithy! Like, my feet hurt!"

"But, Poland…" Lithuania sighed "How else are you going to get up the stairs?"

"Like, carry me?" Poland said, pout instantly turning to a smirk, "Bridal style please~"

"Poland I don't…"

"Poland rule enacted. Do it."

"…Fine…" Lithuania carried Poland up the stairs, a little exasperated at his laziness.

"Alright, like, let's check the bathroom, because I totally have to go." Lithuania (still carrying Poland) walked into the nearest bathroom, which he immediately walked out of again.

"U-um Latvia? What are you doing with Sealand?"

America and England walked slowly down the stairs. "Hey, do you think we lost Russia?" America asked grabbing England's hand so they could walk hand-in-hand.

"Become one with Russia!" England pulled on America's hand and started sprinting. He ran all the way down to the Global wing and stopped at room 216. "We definitely lost him now." America said leaning against the door. "I wonder if anyone's found Latvia and Sealand yet?"

"SHIT! We were supposed to do that weren't we?"

"Heh, heh yeah, we were…"

"I feel like shit now…"

"Hmm? Why?"

"Well, he IS my little brother…"

"Let's just blame that damn Commie bastard. I mean it IS his fault."

"Yes, well, before we kinda…you know…" England said trailing off.

"Let's just blame Russia."

"Hmph fine…"

"Now, let's go to the foyer, because I'M HUNGRY!"

"No, you're America…"

"Ha, ha, ha, you crack me up Iggy…" America said in a deadpan tone of voice.

After Latvia and Sealand had been pulled out of the bathroom, Poland and Lithuania dragged them back to the foyer.

Finland came up to them, "PETER KIRKLAND WHERE WERE YOU?"

Sealand blushed and laughed nervously "I was, uh, just having…fun with Latvia?"

"Sealand, don't lie!" Lithuania scolded, "Well Finland, they were in the bathroom and Latvia was-"

"I don't even want to know!" Finland quickly said "Sealand, you're grounded!"

"WHAT?" Sealand turned to Sweden. "I'm grounded really?"

Sweden nodded and Sealand looked upset. "Don't worry Sealand. It probably won't be for too long I hope…" Latvia said trying to calm him down. "It's kinda my fault though…"

"Like, yeah it totally is! I hope I NEVER have to, like, walk in on that EVER again." Poland said "Oh Lithy! We should go find England and America now…"

"Oh right…I wonder where they went…" Lithuania looked around. "And, u-um where's Russia?"

England (who had just shown up) looked from Sealand to Latvia, to Finland, to Sweden. "Why exactly is my little brother grounded?" America (who was pretty incompetent in most cases) leaned over and whispered something into his ears and his eyes widened. He glared at Sealand, who shrunk away slightly behind Latvia afraid of getting scolded. Instead England turned to Sweden and Finland. "Finland," England sighed "We've all done it at one point in our lives correct?" All the nations fell silent trying to see where England was going with this. "Besides, they aren't hurting anyone but each other…"

"ARTHUR! That doesn't matter! Latvia and him you know!"

"Yes, and so have America and I, and pretty much ALL of the nations here!"

"He doesn't live with you though!"

"That may be true…But he IS my little brother!"

"SO?"

"What I'm trying to say to you, you bloody incompetent arse, is that you shouldn't punish him for something that we've all done at some point in our lives."

"But Sealand's a year younger than Latvia!"

"America's a year younger than me! Italy is a year younger than Germany! Romano is FOUR years younger than Spain! Canada is two years younger than France!"

"Plus, Iggy and I have done WAYY more kinkier things than Sealand and Latvia…"

"THEY DON'T NEED TO KNOW THAT!"

"Sorry Artie…"

"England, why are you defending Sealand Veh~?" Italy said voicing everyone's question.

"_I feel bloody guilty for not looking for Sealand and Latvia when I should've…" _England inaudibly mumbled.

"?"

"He said: He feels guilty for not looking for them when I said we would!" America yelled happily.

"Whoa! Hold za phone!" Prussia said. "England ACTUALLY feels guilt? I NEVER thought we'd live to see za day!" England sighed and looked at the auditorium doors. "You know, I think you do have a valid point…" Finland said

"Wh-what do you mean?" Sealand and England asked at the same time.

"While I'm not fond of the idea…I suppose I can let Sealand off of the punishment." Sealand was about to jump and yell for joy when Finland spoke again. "On ONE condition, when you hang out with Latvia the door HAS to be open…" Sealand ran up and hugged Finland

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! You are the best~!" England sighed and walked off towards the cafeteria so he could get a drink. He didn't even try to deny that he was a little depressed at the fact that Sealand didn't thank HIM. After all HE was the one who had convinced Finland to have a change in heart! But, it was to be expected that Sealand would have that reaction considering that he did hate England for God only knows why. He bought his drink from the vending machine and sat down at the table in the front. Latvia walked into the cafeteria, "T-thanks E-England…"

**So there is Chapter 20! Hope you enjoy! Remember only 3 more chapters left! But, I warn you the writing style WON'T change it will still be us, just more serious and VERY depressing. I warn you that chapter 21 might take a few day to be posted because me and Jill (Poland) aren't done writing it out yet :/ and so far it's 12 pages handwritten WITHOUT lyrics! So Chapter 21 may be the longest chapter yet! And, DRAMA awaits for next chapter! So before I go and spoil anything I am going to go and post this so I can get my French done :/ KILL ME NOW!**


	21. KARAOKE NIGHT! And Drama!

**So folks here is chapter 21 filled with OOC England, quite possibly an OOC America, and drunk!Japan (Does Japan even get drunk?) Also, there is…KARAOKE! But sadly only England, America, Poland and Lithuania get to sing :/ ****But once part one is finished, possibly during our two week hiatus in between parts one and two we will post a full version of the scene at the karaoke bar. So here is the long ass chapter you've been waiting for and thank god for Spring Break! And hopefully me and Jill (Poland) can get together and finish capters 22 and 23 and post them in a reasonable amount of time. Only two chapters left until Part 1 of Hetalia High is over :'( ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Will be done by my OC Romania **

**Romania: Jill 1 and Jill 2 don't own Hetalia and I like blood! **

**Me: What the hell?**

**Romania: I'm a vampyre duh!**

**Me: Oh god…**

**Romania: Meh~ It's not THAT bad…**

* * *

"You're welcome Latvia." England whispered as the younger, smaller nation left. Moments later England stood up from his seat and left the cafeteria and walked to his locker so he could get the homework he forgot in his locker for A.P Bio.

Poland walked up, "Like, hey! You actually stood up for like, Sealand! I'm, like totally proud of you!" He said perkily, "He seems, like, totally happy about it by the way."

"Yes, but that's because Finland let him off." England reached his locker on the second floor but as he was about to grab the A.P Bio binder he suddenly remembered he had a study hall the block before that said class. He slammed his locker shut and the sound echoed down the deserted hall causing Poland to look at England worriedly. England turned on his heel and walked away. "Well, whatever. It's because of, like, you that he did." Poland followed right behind England like a lost puppy. "So, like, what do you want to do? Because I'm out of ideas and it's only, like, four!"

"Poland, I don't mean to sound rude, but I want to be alone right now. Just go back to the others and figure out what to do with them." England said in a melancholic monotone and walked away from Poland.

"Oh…like, whatever. See you later~!" Poland said unaffected by what his friend had said and skipped away, humming what sounded like his national anthem. Once he was back in the foyer with everyone else he hugged Lithuania and said, "Like, England's really annoyed~ Plus, he sounded, like, REALLY depressed!"

America looked away from his conversation with Italy with a puppy dog pout on his face. "W-why's he depressed?" He asked confusedly looking around noticing for the first time that England was gone. America lifted Poland up by his shirt, "WHY?"

"Hey! Like, let go! Put me down!" Poland said. He was so short that his feet weren't anywhere near being able to touch the ground. "Like, I don't know why! If I knew I'd totally tell you! Scouts honor!"

"U-um…America? Please put Poland down…" Lithuania said, "And maybe you should ask England yourself or just text him?"

"Yeah…that's a totally better idea then interrogating me!" Poland said annoyed.

America set Poland down but didn't stop questioning him. "Where did you last see him?"

"Um, I think near the French room?"

America glared but sprinted away to go find his boyfriend.

Back with England, he sat on a ledge heater thingy listening to his iPod. He looked out the windows watching the rain fall wishing he could be sitting out there instead of being inside.

Poland watched America sprint away and sighed, "He's, like, totally hopeless…"

"I know Poland," Lithuania said. "But it's his problem not ours so don't worry."

"I'm, like, not worried. It's just so funny to watch them~!" Poland smirked and Lithuania slapped his forehead.

America slowly approached his slightly distracted boyfriend. When he reached him, he reached out an arm and slowly pulled out and earplug that was resting in England's ear. "Hey England what's wrong?" America asked softly looking down at the possibly depressed teenager.

"Nothing." England replied looking down at America's shoes.

"Arthur, I've known you for years, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing Alfred." Arthur stood and started to walk down hall but Alfred grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"Arthur tell me!"

"It's nothing Alfred!" England jerked his wrist out of America's hand and started to continue his walk down the hallway. He put his earphone back into his ear and jogged down the stairs and walked out of the door at the end of the hall and leaned against the building getting drenched from the rain. America, naturally followed him and watched as England slid down the wall and clutched his head visibly crying, but you couldn't tell because of the rain, well, unless you were a certain American teenager who was obsessed with hamburgers. He walked over to England and leaned down in front of him and pulled out both of the earphones. "Is it because of what happened with Sealand?" England looked down and bit his lip. "It is isn't it?" England could only nod pathetically in reply. America pulled him into a hug and England cried into his boyfriends shoulder. "Ssh, ssh it's okay, it's okay." America said trying to comfort the smaller teenager.

"Is is sad that I just want to be seen as something other than a nuisance to him?" England sobbed.

"I practically raised the fucking arse and he hates me just like my older siblings hate me! I just wanted the relationship between him and me to be different!" England stopped sobbing letting anger take over. "Maybe I should just let him go? God only knows how much he'd be happy if I wasn't a part of his life…"

"DON'T SAY THAT!" America yelled, "YOU'RE AN AMAZING OLDER BROTHER!"

"If I'm so bloody amazing why did he thank Finland not me?" He knew that sounded selfish, but at this point he couldn't really care.

"I…I don't know. But I do know he's taking whatever relationship he has with you for granted…" America paused. "C'mon let's go back to the others! I have a totally awesome idea that will definitely cheer you up!" With that being said, America picked England up and carried the drenched teenaged nation back inside the building.  
Poland continued to chat with Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia until he saw a very drenched America carrying a very drenched England…bridal style.

"Like, OH…MY…GOD! England's not bashing America in the head for, like, carrying him!" Poland said watching the cute couple with interest.

"That's…" Lithuania said.

"Amazing…" Latvia continued.

"Is it the end of the world?" Estonia finished.

Poland glared at all of them. "Like, don't be mean! You people to tell me not to, like, make fun of them. Why do you get to?"

"You're right, I'm sorry" Lithuania said.

"Hey America! England! Why are you guys drenched Veh~?" Italy asked. "And is everything worked out…Veh~?"

"We were…" America trailed off.

"We were outside…" England finished.

"Yupp!"

"Why?"

"I'm sure they have their reasons Poland…" Lithuania said, "So, like Italy said, Is everything okay?"

"Let me guess…" Poland said in a hyper overtone, "America, like, kissed it and made it all better?"

America smiled, "NOPE! Just some good 'ol comfortin'!" England face palmed.

"It's good OLD COMFORTING not 'ol comfortin' you bloody wanker."

"Well, then it's a good thing I don't really care!" America said in the same hyper overtone Poland had used and a smile. "Annnnyyyyyywayyyyy! I have a totally awesome idea!"

"No, you are not raping me OR nuking innocent countries….unless it's that bloody frog, then I guess it'll be acceptable."

"You're no fun, but that's what I was going to suggest. WE SHOULD GO TO A KAROKE BAR!"

"…"

"Awe c'mon Iggy!"

"I have school tomorrow AND a bloody football game!"

"So…"  
"I'm sorry but I can't, plus I'm drenched!"

"Then we'll go change!"

"…Maybe…"

"Oh karaoke! That's like, a great idea! Right Lithy?" Poland said trying to decide what to sing.

"That could be fun…" Lithuania said already knowing that he would make a fool of himself or Poland would do that for him.

"Alright, everybody wants to? Good." Poland said not waiting for a reply, "Like, let's go!"

"I really need new friends…" England mumbled.

"Not including me right?" America asked.

"I'm not liable to say at this time…"

"You suck."

"Just you…"

"Damn straight. Otherwise you and that other guy is going to die….well not you…just him…"

"Who said it would be a guy?"

"…"

"But, you're lucky…you are the only one for me… I'Amerique"

"Don't. Use. French."

"Alfred, it's just a joke, please don't take it so hard…"

"I just don't like Francis!"

"Why may I ask?"

"He gropes you too much!"

"So in other words….you're jealous?"

". NO I'm not jealous!"

"Whatever you say, love, but it is kind of cute."

"I'M NOT CUTE IGGY!"

"Whatever…"

Lithuania intervened in their small lovers spat, "Um, let's go! No time to argue!" Poland grabbed Lithuania and England's arms, "Hurry up guys! I, like, totally want to do some karaoke!"

He skipped off leading the way for all the countries. "Oh, by the way Lithy, you have to do a song with me!"

"What?"

America ran after them and yanked England's arm away from Poland's arm. "…MINE!" America said

"America I'm not some item you daft fool!"

"You're right. You're MY boyfriend; therefore I am the only one who gets to skip with you." America said linking arms with England.

"Not that I like skipping, but I can skip with whomever I want to Alfred!"

"Well, actually it depends on the person."

"What the bloody fuck do you mean?"

"Well, if it's Poland, sure. If it's France…FUCK NO!"

"Why on earth would I skip with France in the first place? Why would I skip at all?"

"Well, he could force you! And, honestly, I have no idea…."

"Even if he did force me I wouldn't. And, I dislike skipping, so you needn't worry, love."

"Okay…" It faded into an awkward silence after that.

"Sooooo IGGY!" America said loudly. It was then that England was grateful for America having ADD.

"Yes, love?"

"Nothing's gonna change between us right?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I just don't want anything to change because of what I've said."

"Love, you worry too much. Nothing's changed, nor will it ever change."

"Okay, let's go meet up with the others." America grabbed England's hand and they ran up to where Poland and Lithuania were. When they finally caught up with the other's America intertwined their fingers and squeezed, and smiled when England squeezed back. He looked up and smiled lovingly at England and smiled wider when he returned it.

"Awe how cute~!" Poland said. "Lithy! Like, do something cute with me!"

"Such as what?"

"Like, carry me again! It's TOTALLY cute!" Poland smirked.

"But, Poland…" Lithuania said not wanting to admit that he was too tired to carry him.

"Please~?" Lithuania gave in.

"Fine Poland…" He picked him up with difficulty and Poland smiled.

"Like, thanks Lithy~!" Poland kissed him which of course made him blush.

"A-anytime Poland…"

_*******__**2 Hours Later**__*******_

"Igirisu-san." Japan said. "You should sing Pub and GO!" England looked down at the table and contemplated it.

"Alright, I'll do it. In Japanese or in English?"

"Japanese." Japan smiled.

"Oh, that would totally, like, be awesome England!" Poland agreed "Oh…I still need to choose a song to sing…"

"Poland, worry about yourself later. It's England's turn," Lithuania said partially distracted by Belarus who walked by stalking Russia. Poland, of course became jealous immediately.

England sighed and walked up to the small stage and started to sing Pub and GO!.

_Ore no namae wa Igirisu da. _

_Seishiki meishou wa Gureto Buriten oyobi hokubu Airurando Rengou Oukoku. _

_Ato de tesuto ni dasukarana! _

_Kyou mo ame, kinou mo ame _

_Kitto ashita mo ame dakedo _

_Kasa wo sasanai _

_Datte ore wa Eikoku shinshi, shinshi, shinshi _

_Pabu- Pabu- Pabu tte GO! _

_Fuish ando chippusu! _

_Kirai na aitsu ni noroi wo kakete _

_Yousei-san, yousei-san! _

_Aha-ha-ha-haa__〜_

_Ware wa yuku__〜__! _

_Omae ni deatte yokatta _

_Tte, kore, hiniku dakarana! _

_Asoko no kabe ni kao ga ukandeiruzo! _

_Omokaji ippaaai! (Omokaji ipaaai!) _

_Soshite majutsu wa shiroku, kuroku (Waaaai!) _

_Kohi yori mochiron koucha _

_Atsu- atsu- atsu- atsuu- ah... _

_Miruku wa saki ni irete oke yo _

_Suwaruto shinuze__〜_

_Bazubiizu cheaa _

_Jigoku e mashigura _

_Bazubii, Bazubii _

_Atsumare minna, yunikon, pikushii _

_Panjandoramu de, retsugou, senjou (senjou) _

_Omaera ikuzo! _

_Ikuzo? Ikuzo! _

_Pabu- Pabu- Pabutte GO! _

_Fuish ando chippusu! _

_Nomeba wakaru sa__〜__Wakarusa nome ba__〜_

_Yousei-san, yousei-san! _

_Aha-ha-ha-haa__〜_

_Ware wa yuku__〜__! _

_Aburakadabura__〜_

_Zenryoku de norouzo! _

_Aburakadabura__〜_

_Jou-heika, banzai__〜__! _

_Pabu- Pabu- Pabutte GO! _

_Fuish ando chippusu! _

_Kiraina aitsu ni, noroi wo kakete _

_Yousei-san, yousei-san _

_Aha-ha-ha-haa__〜_

_Ware wa yuku__〜__! _

_(A-,Da-,Ra-,Ka-,A-,Da-,Ra-,Ka-) _

_Baka... (x31) _

_Amerika no, Bakaaa! (bakaaa!) _

_(A-,Da-,Ra-,Ka-,A-,Da-,Ra-,Ka-) _

After the song had ended and England had sung in PERFECT Japanese, America looked up and glared. "I'M NOT AN IDIOT!" England whom had just sat down sighed.

"Those were the lyrics, you really aren't an idiot America." America smiled.

"England, it's my turn! I need you to play the piano for me!" America walked up to the stage and picked up an acoustic guitar. "What song are you singing?" England asked as he sat down at the piano. America whispered it into his ear and they both smiled. England was thankful he knew the song.

_A long, long time ago...  
I can still remember  
How that music used to make me smile.  
And I knew if I had my chance  
That I could make those people dance  
And, maybe, they'd be happy for a while._

_But february made me shiver_  
_With every paper I'd deliver._  
_Bad news on the doorstep;_  
_I couldn't take one more step._

_I can't remember if I cried_  
_When I read about his widowed bride,_  
_But something touched me deep inside_  
_The day the music died._

_So bye-bye, miss american pie._  
_Drove my chevy to the levee,_  
_But the levee was dry._  
_And them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye_  
_Singin', "this'll be the day that I die._  
_"this'll be the day that I die."_

_Did you write the book of love,_  
_And do you have faith in God above,_  
_If the Bible tells you so?_  
_Do you believe in rock 'n roll,_  
_Can music save your mortal soul,_  
_And can you teach me how to dance real slow?_

_Well, I know that you're in love with him_  
_`cause I saw you dancin' in the gym._  
_You both kicked off your shoes._  
_Man, I dig those rhythm and blues._

_I was a lonely teenage broncin' buck_  
_With a pink carnation and a pickup truck,_  
_But I knew I was out of luck_  
_The day the music died._

_I started singin',_  
_"bye-bye, miss american pie."_  
_Drove my chevy to the levee,_  
_But the levee was dry._  
_Them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye_  
_And singin', "this'll be the day that I die._  
_"this'll be the day that I die."_

_Now for ten years we've been on our own_  
_And moss grows fat on a rollin' stone,_  
_But that's not how it used to be._  
_When the jester sang for the king and queen,_  
_In a coat he borrowed from james dean_  
_And a voice that came from you and me,_

_Oh, and while the king was looking down,_  
_The jester stole his thorny crown._  
_The courtroom was adjourned;_  
_No verdict was returned._  
_And while lennon read a book of marx,_  
_The quartet practiced in the park,_  
_And we sang dirges in the dark_  
_The day the music died._

_We were singing,_  
_"bye-bye, miss american pie."_  
_Drove my chevy to the levee,_  
_But the levee was dry._  
_Them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye_  
_And singin', "this'll be the day that I die._  
_"this'll be the day that I die."_

_Helter skelter in a summer swelter._  
_The birds flew off with a fallout shelter,_  
_Eight miles high and falling fast._  
_It landed foul on the grass._  
_The players tried for a forward pass,_  
_With the jester on the sidelines in a cast._

_Now the half-time air was sweet perfume_  
_While the sergeants played a marching tune._  
_We all got up to dance,_  
_Oh, but we never got the chance!_  
_`cause the players tried to take the field;_  
_The marching band refused to yield._  
_Do you recall what was revealed_  
_The day the music died?_

_We started singing,_  
_"bye-bye, miss american pie."_  
_Drove my chevy to the levee,_  
_But the levee was dry._  
_Them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye_  
_And singin', "this'll be the day that I die._  
_"this'll be the day that I die."_

_Oh, and there we were all in one place,_  
_A generation lost in space_  
_With no time left to start again._  
_So come on: jack be nimble, jack be quick!_  
_Jack flash sat on a candlestick_  
_Cause fire is the devil's only friend._

_Oh, and as I watched him on the stage_  
_My hands were clenched in fists of rage._  
_No angel born in hell_  
_Could break that satan's spell._  
_And as the flames climbed high into the night_  
_To light the sacrificial rite,_  
_I saw satan laughing with delight_  
_The day the music died_

_He was singing,_  
_"bye-bye, miss american pie."_  
_Drove my chevy to the levee,_  
_But the levee was dry._  
_Them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye_  
_And singin', "this'll be the day that I die._  
_"this'll be the day that I die."_

_I met a girl who sang the blues_  
_And I asked her for some happy news,_  
_But she just smiled and turned away._  
_I went down to the sacred store_  
_Where I'd heard the music years before,_  
_But the man there said the music wouldn't play._

_And in the streets: the children screamed,_  
_The lovers cried, and the poets dreamed._  
_But not a word was spoken;_  
_The church bells all were broken._  
_And the three men I admire most:_  
_The father, son, and the holy ghost,_  
_They caught the last train for the coast_  
_The day the music died._

_And they were singing,_  
_"bye-bye, miss american pie."_  
_Drove my chevy to the levee,_  
_But the levee was dry._  
_And them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye_  
_Singin', "this'll be the day that I die._  
_"this'll be the day that I die."_

_They were singing,_  
_"bye-bye, miss american pie."_  
_Drove my chevy to the levee,_  
_But the levee was dry._  
_Them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye_  
_Singin', "this'll be the day that I die."_

England got up from the piano and smiled. "That was amazing Alfred."

"Thanks, but not as amazing as the next song!"

"?"

"You'll see!" England walked over to the table and watched America pick up an electric guitar and another song started.

_I took a walk around the world to  
Ease my troubled mind  
I left my body laying somewhere  
In the sands of time  
I watched the world float to the dark  
Side of the moon  
I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah_

_I watched the world float to the_  
_Dark side of the moon_  
_After all I knew it had to be something_  
_To do with you_  
_I really don't mind what happens now and then_  
_As long as you'll be my friend at the end_

_If I go crazy then will you still_  
_Call me Superman_  
_If I'm alive and well, will you be_  
_There holding my hand_  
_I'll keep you by my side with_  
_My superhuman might_  
_Kryptonite_

_You called me strong, you called me weak_  
_But your secrets I will keep_  
_You took for granted all the times I_  
_Never let you down_  
_You stumbled in and bumped your head, if_  
_Not for me then you would be dead_  
_I picked you up and put you back_  
_On solid ground_

_If I go crazy then will you still_  
_Call me Superman_  
_If I'm alive and well will you be_  
_There holding my hand_  
_I'll keep you by my side with my_  
_Superhuman might_  
_Kryptonite_

_/Oh whoa whoa/_  
_3x_

America walked back to his seat next to England, but before either one could say something, Japan came up and kissed America on the lips, and England could swear he could see America kiss back. England slowly got up deciding that he needed fresh air.

"IGGY! IGGY! Wait!" America yelled.

"What America?"

"I…." America drifted off. England looked down with his fists clenched.

"Did you or did you not kiss Japan back Alfred?" England turned around, his back facing America.

"I DIDN'T KISS HIM BACK!" America yelled getting angry at the accusation. America turned England around and grabbed his shoulders. "You have to believe me!" America said in a soft depressed tone. _Is he going to break up with me?_ America thought. America not liking thought grabbed England's waist and rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder and kissed the exposed skin that was there. America looked up, looking England directly in the eyes.

"Arthur, I love you and ONLY you! I know we've only been together for a day, but you're the ONLY ONE FOR ME!" To emphasize that point he kissed England.

_*****Meanwhile…*****_

Poland grabbed Lithuania's arm and dragged him forward. "Like, come on Lithy!" Lithuania came out of his daydream about Belarus, "Oh, what?"

"We're going to sing a song! Like, NOW!"

_Don't go breaking my heart  
I couldn't if I tried  
Honey if I get restless  
Baby you're not that kind_

_Don't go breaking my heart_  
_You take the weight off me_  
_Honey when you knock on my door_  
_I gave you my key_

_Nobody knows it_  
_When I was down_  
_I was your clown_  
_Nobody knows it_  
_Right from the start_  
_I gave you my heart_  
_I gave you my heart_

_So don't go breaking my heart_  
_I won't go breaking your heart_  
_Don't go breaking my heart_

_And nobody told us_  
_`Cause nobody showed us_  
_And now it's up to us babe_  
_I think we can make it_

_So don't misunderstand me_  
_You put the light in my life_  
_You put the sparks to the flame_  
_I've got your heart in my sights_

At the end of the song Poland kissed Lithuania and said, "Well, like, that was fun right Lithy?"

"Uh…sure…" Lithuania said still distracted by Belarus, who was applauding their performance much like the other countries. Poland's jealously rose considerably. "Like, we're going to sing another song Lithy!"

_There's a calm surrender to the rush of day  
When the heat of a rolling world can be turned away  
An enchanted moment, and it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you_

_And can you feel the love tonight_  
_It is where we are_  
_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_  
_That we got this far_  
_And can you feel the love tonight_  
_How it's laid to rest_  
_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_  
_Believe the very best_

_There's a time for everyone if they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn  
There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours_

_And can you feel the love tonight_  
_It is where we are_  
_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_  
_That we got this far_  
_And can you feel the love tonight_  
_How it's laid to rest_  
_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_  
_Believe the very best_

"Poland, I'll be right back…" Lithuania said and ran over to Belarus to try and start a conversation.

"But…Lithy…" Poland said now feeling more sad than jealous.

England, noticing what was going on walked over to Lithuania and pulled him away from Belarus. "You, you slutty man stealing Russia obsessed whore go stalk Russia!" England yelled pulling Lithuania out of the karaoke bar. America smiled at his boyfriend's actions.

"WHAT BLOODY FUCKING HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Lithuania was about to speak, but England cut him off. "CAN'T YOU BLOODY SEE THAT POLAND IS JEALOUS **AND **DEPRESSED WITH BELARUS? OR ARE YOU JUST TOO FUCKING LOVE SICK WITH BEALRUS TO FUCKING NOTICE?

"Lithuania, did you not say that you wouldn't mind dating Poland? If you're not going to take your relationship with him bloody seriously or you're too in love with Belarus, why don't you breakup with him instead of leading him on?

"Otherwise keeping a relationship with Poland will do more harm than good."

"Well, I do like Poland….but…" He looked over at Belarus who sure enough was fallowing Russia around, "I like her too. I can't decide who I like more! Maybe I should breakup with him, but I couldn't stand upsetting him."

Poland meanwhile, left the karaoke bar through the back exit and was beginning a slow lonely walk home. He pulled out his cell phone and texted Lithuania, somehow knowing he wouldn't reply.

"Lithuania, I understand your point, but honestly, if you decided to go out with Poland that had to mean something right? And, if you don't mind me asking, why the bloody fuck do you like a girl who is in love with her brother and wants to become one with him?"

"I guess it does mean something…" Lithuania said. "And Belarus is very hot! Who wouldn't like her?"He added with a smile. "Anyway, I have to go. Bye England…" Lithuania left without another word.

England glared "JUST BECAUSE SHE'S HOT ISN'T A VALID ANSWER! PLUS SHE'S A FUCKING PHYSO!" England yelled after him. "Fucking slut…gonna kill them both!" England walked back into the karaoke place and saw Japan walking over to where America was sitting. England, who was in much closer distance to Alfred was able to walk up and kiss him before Japan could. Since America was sitting down, England had to lower himself onto his lap. Normally England didn't condone PDA, but when a drunken Asian nation was trying to kiss YOUR boyfriend, desperate times called for desperate measures. England shifted his weight on America, his hands slowly making their way up America's shirt. He smiled into the kiss when he felt America shiver. England broke away from the kiss and started to kiss America's neck making sure marks would show the next day. "Artie…" America whispered glairing down at the smaller boy. England looked up at America, the look on his face a mix of confusion and dejection. He smiled a little when the glare softened. "Bathroom. NOW!" England smiled a little and nodded. As he got up he made sure to press his knee into the erection that had made its presence known in America's pants. America glared and grabbed England's wrist pulling him towards the direction of the bathroom. England made sure to send an evil smirk towards Japan who returned it. "England will pay for taking Greece from me…" Japan said evilly and walked away. The nations who heard Japan wondered why he thought America was Greece…also; most of them felt bad for what Japan would probably do to England.

_Stupid small asshole can put that in his Asian tea and drink it. _England thought.

* * *

**So folks, there is chapter 21! 22 will be coming as soon as Jill (Poland) and I hangout and can finish writing it. So, how'd you like drunk!Japan? Also, please don't ask how he thinks America is Greece. Also, nothing will happen until Part 2 of Hetalia High. Which will be much more drama filled than this. So R&R and tell us what you think, because we haven't been getting that may reviews and it's depressing. So tell us what you thought of this chapter and tell us when you think Germany and Italy should get together. Also, what other pairings would you like to see? **


End file.
